Meu Amigo
by Akane Kamiya
Summary: Ela era sua melhor amiga, a única 'estranha' que já havia se importado com ele. Jamais deixaria que aquela amizade terminasse, nem mesmo quando se descobriu apaixonado por ela. Para Gray.Pad
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, muito infelizmente. E sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Meu Amigo**_

**Prólogo**

_Fitou o colégio e suspirou. Os alunos que passavam o olhavam torto e tratavam de se afastar. Apesar de já estar habituado aquele tipo de coisa, ainda lhe machucava. Andando apressado pelos corredores, fingia não perceber nada, assumindo um ar indiferente. E aquilo só irritava os outros alunos._

_Levou algum tempo, mas conseguiu encontrar sua sala. Entrou lentamente, com cautela, enquanto sentia os olhares de todos voltarem para ele. Controlou-se para não dizer nada impróprio e caminhou até a última carteira do canto oposto à porta. Sentou-se e suspirou novamente, seria mais um longo ano. Isso se não fosse expulso como no ano passado..._

_Olhou pela janela, bem ao seu lado, e fitou a quadra vazia, tristemente. Suas pequenas orelhas brancas, situadas acima da sua cabeça, mexeram-se discretamente._

"_Yuka! Há quanto tempo!" Ouviu uma voz feminina exclamar, entusiasmada, quase ao seu lado._ _Entediado, virou o rosto para fitar a dona daquela voz tão doce e ao mesmo tempo estridente. Seus olhos pararam sobre uma jovem magra, com altura mediana, cabelos negros compridos e soltos. Era uma bela visão, apesar de comum, não se podia negar. Mas o que mais lhe pareceu interessante naquela jovem foram os encantadores olhos azuis. Eram demasiadamente fascinantes, algo muito raro e que o deixou praticamente em transe._

_A jovem ria junto com a amiga, conversavam animadamente. Mas, por um instante, ela virou o rosto e seu olhar cruzou com o dele. Ela parou de rir e ele imediatamente desviou o rosto. Ainda o fitando, ela sussurrou algo com a amiga, e ele podia escutar tudo devido a sua aguçada audição._

"_Quem é ele?" A jovem perguntou, sussurrando bem baixinho._

"_Não sei, ele é novo com certeza." A outra respondeu. "Mas também nem tenho interesse em saber, é um youkai." Ela disse, com desdém._

"_Não fale assim, Yuka!" Repreendeu a outra. Ela voltou a fitá-lo, um tanto intrigada com ele. Estava sentado no canto da sala, mas não podia esperar outra coisa. O preconceito com os youkais era a coisa mais comum que havia. E também a mais idiota._

_Analisou-o bem. Tinha longos cabelos prateados, e pelo jeito não eram bem cuidados. Aparentava um físico forte, o que não era de se estranhar. E fofíssimas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça. Os olhos eram dourados, mas tinham uma sombra de tristeza. A expressão dele também era triste, de alguém magoado e ferido. Era de se esperar, ninguém ficava perto dele. Respirando fundo, ela levantou-se decidida e caminhou até a carteira dele. Ela sentou-se na carteira em frente à dele, sorrindo._

"_Bom dia!" Ela exclamou, esbanjando alegria. Por um momento, ele a fitou muito surpreso. Por que ela falava com ele? O que ela estava planejando? "Você é novo no colégio, não? Eu me chamo Higurashi Kagome." Ela se apresentou. Ele se manteve quieto. "Você não é de falar muito, é?"_

"_Não." Ele respondeu, um tanto nervoso. Ninguém nunca falara ele nos colégios, a não ser que quisesse lhe ofender. _

"_Pelo menos você fala." Brincou. Ele apenas continuou fitando-a. "E então, qual é seu nome?"_

"_Oyakata InuYasha." Ele respondeu, num tom meio baixo._

"_InuYasha?" Ela olhou-o meio confusa. "Como se escreve?"_

"_Nunca me perguntaram antes." Ele sussurrou, sorrindo fracamente. Ele pegou seu caderno e uma caneta. Escreveu rapidamente os __kanjis__ e mostrou à ela._

"_Ah, é assim!" Kagome exclamou, alargando o sorriso. "Olha, sem querer brincar com você, mas... esses kanjis não significam..."_

"_Sim, eu sei." InuYasha a interrompeu, entediado novamente. "Meu pai estava inspirado na hora que deu meu nome."_

"_Ah, você tem senso de humor." Olhou-o divertida. Logo um toque foi ouvido, era o sinal. "Que pena, o sinal." Disse meio triste. "Bem, podemos conversar melhor na hora do lanche?" Kagome perguntou enquanto se levantava._

"_Você... quer conversar comigo... depois...?" Ele perguntou, meio surpreso._

"_É." Ela sorriu de novo. "Então, depois conversamos." Deu um pequeno aceno e logo voltou para sua carteira, enquanto o professor entrava na sala. InuYasha continuou fitando-a discretamente._

"InuYasha!" Chamou Kagome pela décima vez.

"Hã?" Ele abriu os olhos assustado, inclinando-se para a frente.

"Muito obrigado por dormir!" Ela exclamou num tom meio nervoso, mas sorrindo.

Então ele se lembrou. Estavam sentados sob a Goshin Boku, a árvore sagrada do Higurashi Jinja. Este era um templo bem pouco conhecido, onde Kagome morava com a família. O templo era cuidado pela família há gerações e estava bem preservado. Era uma construção muito antiga, diziam que fora construído na época feudal. Este, talvez, fosse o lugar preferido de InuYasha.

Era calmo, sereno, lhe transmitia paz. Não por ser um templo em si, ele apenas se sentia bem estando lá. Principalmente debaixo daquela árvore. Tinha estranhos laços com ela, sempre que ia lá tinha que ficar um tempo sob a sua sombra e sua presença. O avô de Kagome adorava contar histórias, e já tinha contado coisas fantásticas sobre aquela árvore. Ela tinha 1.000 anos, mas não parecia. Não que ele entendesse de árvores. De uns tempos pra cá ela voltara a florir, e InuYasha adorava sentir o perfume que as flores exalavam.

"Desculpe, peguei no sono sem querer." Ele disse, esfregando um olho e fitando Kagome com o outro.

"Percebi! O que você sonhou?"

"Sobre o dia que nos conhecemos." Respondeu, bocejando em seguida.

"Sério? Eu nem lembro direito." Sorriu sem graça.

"Pois eu lembro perfeitamente bem." Murmurou, sorrindo discretamente.

Aquele talvez tenha sido um dos melhores dias da vida dele. Conversaram um pouco na hora do lanche, Kagome falando mais do que ele. InuYasha ficara realmente surpreso. Como uma garota como ela não tinha medo de falar com ele? E ela se sentia muito à vontade, nem um pouco intimidada com o seu jeito.

Já faziam dois anos desde aquele dia, e eles haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Era como se eles se conhecessem desde crianças. Não estavam sempre juntos, claro, pois ela tinha a vida dela e outros amigos também. Mas sempre que podiam se encontravam e ficavam rindo, conversando, se divertindo.

Kagome, naquela manhã, o chamara para passarem a tarde juntos. Afinal, já fazia um tempinho que não se viam, pois estavam estudando muito para fazerem a prova do Toudai. E, depois de passarem um bom tempo jogando conversa fora, resolveram estudar juntos. Mas, entediado, ele acabara pegando no sono e cochilara por alguns minutos.

"Então, dormiu em que parte?" Ela perguntou.

"Hum... Nem lembro." Ele coçou a cabeça, confuso.

"Bom..." Kagome fechou o livro que segurava e levantou-se, batendo na saia para tirar a poeira. "Acho que está bom por hoje, não acha?"

"Com certeza." InuYasha sorriu, levantando-se também e repetindo o mesmo processo que ela. "Estou quebrado." Espreguiçou-se.

"Por quê? Tirou um belo cochilo." Ela sorriu divertida. "Eu que deveria estar quebrada." Viu que ele observava a árvore. "Vai se despedir dela?"

"Vou." Respondeu, tocando o tronco velho. Ele acariciou levemente, como se acariciasse o rosto de alguém. Não disse nada, nunca dizia. Apenas transmitia a árvore seus sentimentos através de seu contato, como ela o fazia. Sorriu, como se ela tivesse respondido, e retirou a mão. "Podemos ir agora."

"Às vezes me pergunto se ela realmente fala com você ou se está apenas louco." Kagome disse, em tom brincalhão. Ele cruzou os braços enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha, sorrindo. "Primeira opção?"

"É incrível que você, que passou a vida aqui, nunca tenha falado com ela."

"Eu gosto dela." Fitou a velha árvore. "Também me sinto muito bem estando por perto." Voltou a fitá-lo, de forma incrédula. "Mas ela nunca falou comigo."

"Deve ser porque ela não gosta de você." Ele sorriu divertido.

"Muito engraçado." Ela disse, sarcástica. Começaram a caminhar rumo à escada do templo. A visão dali era fantástica. Podia-se ver quase toda Tóquio.

"Te vejo amanhã na escola." Disse InuYasha, começando a descer as escadas.

"Certo. Tchau." Despediu-se, acenando para ele. Esperou que ele descesse toda a escadaria, então voltou para dentro de casa.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sim, uma fic nova, mais uma que vou enrolar pra escrever apesar de tudo! E dedico ela à minha amiga Naku-chan, atual Gray.Pad! Espero que goste da história! o/** **O que me inspirou muito a escrever foi a música tema do primeiro filme do Inu, 'Toki wo Koeru Omoi'. As duas versões são muito lindas apesar da segunda ser mais popular! E também pelo fato de que, conforme fui imaginando, vi que poderia sair algo realmente legal. A princípio vai ser tudo meio fofinho e engraçado, mas eu pretendo pegar um pouquinho pesado mais tarde... nada demais. XD Enfim, é isso e espero que gostem, e quem sabe deixem um review. Até a próxima!**


	2. Capítulo Um

_Capítulo Um_

Já era noite quando InuYasha chegou em sua casa. Antes, passara um tempo em um morro ali perto. Gostava de ir lá apreciar o pôr-do-sol. Sim, isso era algo muito estranho, ainda mais para um hannyou. Mas havia certas coisas, mesmo muito simples, que lhe significavam muito. O motivo, ele próprio não sabia ao certo.

Entrou e tirou os sapatos, sentindo-se cansado. Caminhou pela enorme sala, em direção às escadas. Antes que chegasse, uma figura surgiu à sua frente saindo da cozinha, localizada em uma porta no corredor. A mulher usava um elegante vestido azul e tinha os longos cabelos negros soltos. Ela sorria carinhosamente, com as mãos juntas na frente.

"Você demorou um pouco, InuYasha." Ela disse. A voz terna invadiu docemente as orelhas do hannyou.

"Estava estudando na casa de Kagome. Acho que vou deitar, estou cansado." Bocejou.

"Nem pense nisso. Você irá jantar primeiro." O tom foi autoritário.

"Estou sem fome, mãe."

"Vai jantar assim mesmo." Izayoi parecia não querer ser desobedecida. Apesar da expressão calma, algo em seus olhos dizia a InuYasha para obedecer.

"Tudo bem, vou só tomar um banho e trocar de roupa." Caminhou até a escada e subiu. Chegando em seu quarto, largou-se na cama. Virou-se e pôs os braços sob a cabeça, deitando sobre eles, e fitou o teto.

Estava se sentindo bem mais animado agora que fora visitar Kagome. Já fazia realmente algum tempo que não ia ao Higurashi Jinja, a via somente no colégio. Talvez fosse por isso que andasse meio 'triste' nesses dias. Mas sentia-se estranhamente revigorado agora.

Levantou-se e decidiu tomar o banho de uma vez, antes que sua mãe o arrastasse.

* * *

A noite passara rápido. InuYasha tinha a sensação de não ter dormido quase nada. Felizmente, era sábado, e não teria que ir ao colégio. Eram oito da manhã, e ele resolveu ficar passando a preguiça. Ah, nada melhor do que a nossa cama...

"InuYasha." Uma voz fria ecoou pelo seu quarto depois que a porta se abriu. O hannyou apenas abriu o olho esquerdo para fitar o outro. "Deixe de preguiça e desça dessa cama."

"Não." Respondeu, se importando muito... "Você não manda em mim."

"Sou mais velho e tem que me obedecer." Retrucou, sem alterar o tom. "Temos um horário nessa casa, e pelo que me consta está na hora do café."

"Seu relógio está adiantado."

"Então o seu também está." Apontou para o relógio no criado, ao lado da cama de InuYasha. Este apenas suspirou.

"Será que não posso mais ter paz nessa casa?" Perguntou a si mesmo.

"Não enquanto eu estiver aqui, _irmãozinho_." Disse, dando bastante ênfase à última palavra. InuYasha percebeu o tom sarcástico, mas resolveu ficar calado. "Se não quiser descer, tudo bem. Mas se entenda depois com a mãe." Saiu e fechou a porta.

"Saco." Resmungou, levantando-se.

Não levou mais do que alguns minutos para se arrumar. Saiu do quarto e desceu lentamente as escadas. Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou na cozinha. Parou, muito surpreso, ao ver quem estava sentado na mesa. Sua mãe estava terminando de preparar o café, seu irmão estava sentado à mesa e, em frente à ele, estava um homem. Este sorriu ao ver InuYasha.

"Bom dia, filho." Disse suavemente.

"Bom... Bom dia, pai." Disse, ainda meio tonto pela surpresa. Caminhou até a mesa sem desgrudar os olhos do pai e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Inconscientemente, claro.

"Surpreso em me ver, não?" Inu no Taisho deu uma baixa risada. "Ah. Tirei o dia de folga." Recostou-se na cadeira. "Preciso resolver outros assuntos."

"Quais seriam?" Perguntou.

"Nada importante." Abriu os olhos e voltou a fitar o filho mais novo.

"Os negócios vão indo bem, caso queria saber." SesshouMaru disse, tomando um gole de café logo depois.

"Obrigado, _maninho_." InuYasha sorriu irônico. SesshouMaru parou de beber o café e fuzilou-o com os olhos estreitados. "Deve ajudar muito o pai, não?"

"Sim, ao contrário de você." Retrucou. InuYasha rosnou.

"Muito bem. Antes que alguém pule no pescoço do outro..." Izayoi aproximou-se da mesa, tirando o avental e sorrindo. "Vamos tomar o desjejum em paz."

"Mal posso esperar." Inu no Taisho lançou um olhar e um sorriso muito carinhoso à esposa. "Há muito que não como uma comida caseira."

"É por isso que está emagrecendo." Ela passou a mão gentilmente pelo rosto dele.

"Por favor, ainda não tomei café." InuYasha olhava-os entediado, escorado no braço. Os pais sorriram e Izayoi foi buscar o café.

"Idiota." SesshouMaru permanecia de olhos fechados.

"Sou seu irmão, por isso." Sorriu de forma brincalhona. SesshouMaru abriu os olhos levemente e lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

"Odeio você."

"Eu também." O sorriso do hannyou aumentou.

"Nada como um clima familiar..." Inu no Taisho murmurou, rindo baixo.

* * *

"Ah, que vento bom." InuYasha fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o vento pelo rosto.

Como sempre, saíra para sua caminhada matinal. Porque ficar em casa aturando um irmão ninguém merece. Caminhava devagar, despreocupado. Havia certo movimento nas ruas, a maioria eram jovens já que não havia aula. Alguns casais, grupos de amigos ou até mesmo com seus familiares. E estes sempre o olhavam de forma estranha.

Sabiam que ele era um youkai, bom, um hannyou, mas tanto faz. Não haviam muitos youkais nos dias de hoje, e os que moravam por lá nem sempre tinham um bom tratamento. Criaturas que não deveriam existir, já ouvira isso muitas vezes. Alguns eram de linhagem nobre e viviam em boas condições, como a família dele.

Ele nem ao menos sabia a idade do pai, e nem se importava em saber. Mas que Inu no Taisho tinha muitos anos nas costas ele tinha. A família já fora possuidora de muitas terras, mas com o fim da Era Feudal perderam muito do que tinham. Mas conseguiram recuperar suas riquezas. Seu pai era dono de uma grande empresa de computadores.

Sua mãe, Izayoi, era de uma família conservadora e que tinha uma vida muito confortável, mas não eram ricos. Eles se conheceram quando o pai dela começara a trabalhar lá. Sua mãe passara mal e Izayoi fora avisar o pai, no momento em que ele conversava com Inu no Taisho. O dai-youkai os ajudara já que tinha consideração para com a pai dela.

Eles se conheceram aos poucos e logo se apaixonaram. Depois de algum tempo de namoro, ele falara com seus pais que queria se casar com ela. Foi um grande choque, jamais sonharam que a filha se casasse com um youkai. Foi muito difícil, principalmente pelo fato de SesshouMaru, filho da primeira esposa dele, não querer aceitar o fato do pai se casar com uma humana. Mas hoje estavam casados e felizes.

Bom, essa era a história que ouvira. Não sabia ao certo sobre o que pensar dela, mas saber que era filho de dois pais maravilhosos lhe eram suficiente.

Continuou caminhando, e, quando deu por si, já estava em frente ao Higurashi Jinja. Surpreendeu-se um pouco, ele se guiara inconscientemente até lá. Por lá estava tudo calmo, principalmente no templo. Ouviu passos e reconheceu o cheiro imediatamente. Virou-se e observou Kagome se aproximando, junto com a mãe e o irmão.

"Bom dia, InuYasha!" Ela exclamou, alegre. "O que faz aqui?"

"Ah, nem eu sei." Sorriu.

"Você é estranho." Ela riu.

"Oi, InuYasha!" O garoto veio até seu encontro. "Ei, você tá me devendo uma partida de videogame!"

"Será que você não pensa em outra coisa, Souta?" Kagome cruzou os braços.

"Ah, mas ele prometeu uma revanche!" Exclamou.

"Outro dia." InuYasha fitou a senhora Higurashi.

"Bom dia." Ela sorriu ternamente.

"Bom dia." Ele também sorriu.

"Kagome, pode me ajudar a levar as compras?" Fitou a filha.

"Claro. Quer subir, InuYasha?"

"Não sei." Olhou para cima, pensando.

"E quem sabe, então?" Olhou-o divertida.

"Tudo bem." Pegou algumas compras que ela carregava. "Vou ajudar com as compras."

"Nossa, que prestativo." Kagome riu. "Acordou com o pé direito?"

"Não, foi com o despertador mesmo." Disse, enquanto subiam as escadas. Demoraram um pouco para subir a longa escadaria, e logo que chegaram para retomar o fôlego. "Essa escada ainda mata alguém um dia." Comentou o hannyou.

"Espero que não seja ninguém da família." Kagome sorriu. Caminharam até a casa, um pouco nos fundos no templo, e entraram. Foram até a cozinha e deixaram as compras sobre a mesa. O telefone começou a tocar. "Eu atendo." Kagome exclamou, correndo até a sala.

"De onde ela tira tanto fôlego?" InuYasha murmurou.

"Alô?" Ela disse, depois de atender.

"_É você, Kagome?"_ Uma voz feminina perguntou. Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se.

"Ki... Kikyou?"

* * *

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas estava meio em dúvida quanto ao quê colocar nesse capítulo. Bem, acredito que tenha ficado bom. Planejo fazer capítulo curtos, por isso não reparem nesse. E quanto ao telefonema do final, sei que pode parecer que as coisas estão sendo apressadas, mas se for seguir o que quero, tinha que inserir essa idéia. E vai ser bem diferente do que vocês estão pensando! (eu sei o que estão pensando! XD)**

**O que me ajudou muito a escrever foi um DVD que uma amiga da minha mãe deu pra gente, e que é o melhor! É o "Scorpions: Acoustica"! É muito bom, só tem grandes sucessos deles! As melhores são as músicas 10, 11, 12, 18, 19, 20 e 21! A que mais me inspirou foi 'Send me An Angel' (11). É minha preferida! Não tenho dúvidas de que logo o DVD vá furar de tanto eu ouvir! XD Bom, mas recomendo ele, é muito bom mesmo!**

**Um pequeno aviso: um vírus surgiu não sei como no meu MSN e tive que desinstalá-lo. Vou instalá-lo novamente, mas vou ficar um tempo sem ele, mesmo porque meu computador ficou um pouco mais rápido sem ele! XD**

**E fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi! Muito obrigado a todos/o/**

**Naku-chan:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado/o/ E é bom mesmo que acompanhe! XD Também te adoro! E não vou esquecer da outra fic! (tenho certeza que você não vai deixar XD) Nha, dedicar não precisa, é só postar sua nova fic. u.u" Ah, e você foi a primeira a colocar review sim! Kisu/o/

**Star Angel Matsuyama:** Que bom que está gostando/o/ A minha amiga, sortuda? o.O Você devia era ter pena dela por ter uma amiga louca como eu! XD Bom, não sei se é só eu, mas acho que as amigas virtuais são na maioria as melhores. Não estou generalizando (mesmo porque tenho já tive e tenho grande amigas reais), apenas comentando. Não sei se acha o mesmo. Ah, sabe, bem... (procurando uma desculpa) Eh... Prometo que comentarei! n.n" Kisu!

**Kassie Matsuyama:** Que bom que amou a fic! n.n Sabe como são essas coisas, eu mesma já gostei do meu melhor amigo! n.n" Pena que ele foi embora... T.T Kisu!

**Loba:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Kisu!

**Jéssica:** Que bom que gostou! É, foi só um resuminho básico da história! Bom, se depender da minha vontade, vai ser uma longa fic! Kisu!

**Dani Higurashi:** Que bom que gostou! Espero não ter demorado! Kisu!

**Sango-Web:** Que bom que gostou! (que frase repetitiva! XD) Continue acompanhando, heim? Kisu!

**É isso. Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! Kisu no, minna!**


	3. Capítulo Dois

_Capítulo Dois_

"Ki... Kikyou?" Kagome continuava estática, os dedos quase soltaram o fone.

"_Fico feliz que reconheceu minha voz."_ O tom era calmo, mas entusiasmado.

"Nossa..." Piscou os olhos várias vezes, 'acordando'. "Estou surpresa por ter ligado."

"_É, faz algum tempo. Estive muito ocupada."_

"Como está sendo aí?" Kagome abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Quem é, Kagome?" A senhora Higurashi entrou na sala, enxugando as mãos no avental.

"É a Kikyou, mãe." Disse, tapando o fone.

"Oh! Deixe-me falar com ela." Estendeu a mão e Kagome entregou-lhe o fone. "Kikyou?"

"_Mãe. Que saudade da sua voz."_ Apesar não verem, a jovem sorria.

"Você está bem, filha?" O tom era preocupado e feliz.

"_Sim. Aqui está sendo ótimo, mas tenho saudade de casa."_

"Quando você vai voltar?"

"_Em duas semanas. Minhas aulas vão terminar enfim e vou poder voltar."_

"Ah, que bom!" A mãe sorriu.

"Kagome." InuYasha entrou com cautela na sala. "O que está houve?"

"Ah, é minha irmã ao telefone!" Exclamou, sorrindo.

"Irmã?" Olhou-a muito surpreso. "A tal Kikyou? Você disse que ela não ligava..."

"É, mas agora ela resolveu dar notícias." Fitou a mãe e depois voltou a fitar o hannyou. "Vamos, me ajude a guardar as compras!" Puxou-o pelo braço até a cozinha.

"Tudo bem."

* * *

A manhã transcorreu tranqüila. Depois de muita insistência por parte de Souta, InuYasha decidira dar a revanche ao garoto. Obviamente Souta perdera novamente. Kagome e InuYasha agora passeavam pelo templo, caminhando devagar. Soprava apenas uma fraca brisa, mas que agitava o cabelo de ambos.

"Então...Quer ir ao cinema comigo e alguns amigos?" Kagome perguntou.

"Não sei." Respondeu, fitando o chão. A jovem olhou-o de relance.

"Você... tem medo, não é?"

"Medo de quê?" Fitou-a, aparentemente confuso.

"De ser destratado, ignorado. Você sabe bem."

InuYasha voltou a fitar o chão, chutando algo invisível

"Você também sabe. Não devia nem me chamar." Ele parecia nervoso.

"Desculpe." Fitou o chão meio triste. "Eu só queria que você se enturmasse mais." A voz começou a baixar.

InuYasha olhou-a de lado e sorriu.

"Desculpe." Passou o braço e pôs a mão no outro ombro dela. "Eu sei que você só quer me ajudar..."

"Ainda bem que reconhece." Interrompeu.

"E eu sei que sou muito teimoso." Completou, sem se importar com o comentário. "Portanto..." Suspirou. "Tudo bem. Se seus amigos não se importarem, eu..."

"Que bom!" Kagome exclamou, sorrindo alegremente. "Eu sabia que ia concordar!" Jogou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o fortemente.

"Ei, ei!" Ele também a abraçou. "Pra quê tudo isso?"

"Ora! Eu consegui te convencer! Não é pra ficar feliz?" Ela afastou-se, ainda sorrindo.

"Não entendo você."

"Um dia vai me entender. Então, vai ficar pro almoço?"

"Posso?"

"E ainda pergunta? Eu que não entendo você."

"Eu preciso avisar minha mãe. Vamos logo então." Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou

"Agora está com pressa." Sorriu novamente.

* * *

"Obrigado pela comida." Disseram todos em volta da mesa, em forma de oração. Após isso, começaram a comer.

"Esse macarrão está muito bom, senhora Higurashi." Comentou InuYasha, sorrindo.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu de volta. "Mas foi Kagome quem fez."

"Sério?" Ela assentiu. "Eu não sabia que você cozinhava bem." Fitou-a divertido.

"Pra sua informação, eu cozinho muito bem." Disse Kagome, com ar superior.

"Pois eu ainda guardo muito bem uma certa lembrança do ano passado."

"Isso é passado." Ela sorriu. "Melhorei muito com a ajuda da mamãe."

"Precisava ver o trabalhão que deu." Comentou Souta, fitando InuYasha. "Ela fazia cada confusão na cozinha."

"Souta, querido..." Kagome fechou os olhos. "Acho que não é hora de falarmos disso."

"Mas vocês estam falando disso." Disse, inocentemente.

"Acabamos de encerrar o assunto." Ela voltou a comer.

"Hum... Aqui diz que há chances de chover à tarde." Comentou o velho senhor Higurashi, abaixando o jornal.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que todos terminassem de almoçar. Kagome levantou-se e começou a recolher as tigelas.

"Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça, mãe."

"Obrigada, querida. Eu vou lavar umas roupas agora." Ela retirou-se da sala.

"Quer ajuda?" Perguntou InuYasha.

"Não, está tudo bem." Ela caminhou até a pia e colocou os utensílios dentro. InuYasha levantou-se, espreguiçando-se.

"Bom, vou indo. Tenho que fazer umas coisas lá em casa."

"Tipo...?" Perguntou curiosamente a jovem.

"Tipo arrumar meu quarto para minha mãe não brigar comigo de novo."

"Obrigado pela resposta completa." Ela sorriu brincalhona. "Então, a gente se vê no cinema mais tarde, certo?"

"Certo."

"E tente chegar no horário."

"Tá." InuYasha sorriu. "Tchau." Acenou e caminhou para a sala.

"Tchau." Kagome observou-o se afastar e suspirou.

* * *

A jovem caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor. Encostou-se na parede quando este terminou e espiou o outro lado. Lá estava ele, escorado na parede lendo um livro. Como ele era lindo... Sortuda seria a garota que tivesse a oportunidade de ficar com ele ao menos dez minutos. E isso até seria muito, levando em conta que ele sempre estava sozinho.

Sua expressão era calma e um tanto indiferente. Os olhos dourados estavam fixados na página, quase nem piscava. Na outra mão ele segurava uma pasta. O longo cabelo prateado tinha um brilho diferente com aquela luz. Céus, se não saísse dali acabaria desmaiando.

Sentiu o coração acelerar e a respiração ficar difícil. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. De alguma forma, sentia que ele sabia que ela estava ali. E isso a deixava mais nervosa.

"Rin!" Exclamou uma voz entusiasmada. Um forte tapa atingiu as costas de Rin, e esta caiu no chão. "O que faz aí, garota?" A outra sorria, com uma mão na cintura.

"Sua doida!" Exclamou, nervosa de verdade. Petrificou ao ver que ele levantara o olhar para a cena. Agarrou a amiga pelo braço, juntou seu material e correu dali.

SesshouMaru curvou os lábios, no que poderia se chamar de fraco sorriso, e voltou a ler.

"Droga, Sango! Você tinha que chamar tanta atenção assim?" Reclamou Rin, tentando massagear as costas.

"Ah, desculpe. Mas o que estava fazendo lá?" Perguntou a outra, aparentemente confusa.

"Eu...?" Rin corou violentamente.

"Ah!" Sango suspirou. "Já cansei de te dizer, Rin. Você tem que parar com isso. Tá virando uma obsessão." Exclamou.

"Sshhh! Quer que ele escute?" Sussurrou, aflita.

"Tudo bem." Disse, em tom mais baixo. "Olha, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas pra quê ficar nessa vontade? Se eu fosse você..."

"Parava de pensar nisso." Interrompeu, enjoada daquele discurso. "Certo, Sango. Vamos logo fazer a droga do trabalho de Geografia." Pegou-a pelo pulso e começou a andar.

"Por que ela nunca me escuta?" Murmurou para si mesma, suspirando de novo.

* * *

InuYasha saiu apressado do banheiro, ainda meio molhado. Droga, chegaria atrasado. Mas não tinha culpa. Como dissera a Kagome, havia arrumado seu quarto. Só não sabia que acabaria tirando um cochilo depois e perderia a hora. Já tinha quinze minutos depois do horário combinado. Acabaria perdendo o filme...

"Mas que droga! Quanto mais penso nisso, mais me irrito!" Rosnou, vestindo uma roupa enquanto tentava amarrar o tênis ao mesmo tempo.

"InuYasha, você..." Izayoi entrou no quarto e parou ao ver a cena. O hannyou estava com o zíper da calça aberto, a camisa nem passara pelo pescoço ainda e o tênis estava sendo amarrado. "O que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou, aparentemente assustada.

"Nada, mãe. Apenas estou atrasado para um compromisso e estou tentando me arrumar a tempo." Disse, voltando aos afazeres.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo." A mulher aproximou-se dele e passou a camisa pelo rosto dele, ajeitando-a. "Que compromisso seria?"

'_Eu sabia.'_ Pensou, sorrindo. "Vou ao cinema com a Kagome e alguns amigos... dela." O sorriso desapareceu.

"Escute." Ela levantou seu rosto para fitá-lo nos olhos. "Sei o que está pensando. E se continuar com isso, ficarei muito chateada." Ela sorriu com ternura.

"Obrigado, mãe." InuYasha abraçou-a, voltando a sorrir. De um jeito ou de outro, ela sempre conseguia arrancar um sorriso dele.

"Ande logo. Ou quer se atrasar mais?" Ela afastou-o e mostrou o relógio.

"Tudo bem." Ele levantou-se e ajeitou a calça. "Vou indo."

"Ei!" Izayoi o fez parar. "Por acaso penteou o cabelo? Escovou os dentes?"

"Ah..." InuYasha suspirou.

* * *

**Yooooo!**

**Sim, eu estou de volta! Ressuscitei! Ainda lembram de mim, né? Bom, novamente meu computador deu problema, por isso demorei todo esse tempo pra atualizar. Apesar das muitas dores de cabeça, ele já está bom, e com várias peças novas.**

**Mudando de assunto, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tive muitas idéias e garanto que as coisas vão ficar menos monótonas. (porque até agora nada...) E fiquei muito feliz com as muitas reviews que recebi! Acho que nunca recebi tantas em um só capítulo! Arigato gozaimasu a todos!**

**mk-chan160:** Ah, tinha que ter emoção, né? Com a Kikyou tudo vai ficar mais interessante! Bom, você vai perceber com o andar da história! Kisu!

**Kayra Hiragana:** Fico feliz que gostou da história! Realmente, estou apenas começando! (me aguarde! XD) Kisu!

**Dani Higurashi:** Hã... Por que você não esperava a Kikyou? Ela não podia faltar! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Kisu!

**Mali Higurashi:** Que bom que está gostando! Bota confusão nisso! XD Vai rolar muuuita coisa! Quanto a isso, tem que ler pra saber! Obrigado, banzai pra você também! n.n Kisu!

**Kassie Matsuyama:** Por que não vale? Bom, o que ela quer... Pra falar a verdade ela não quer, ainda vai querer! XD Ah, tudo bem comigo, sim! Kisu!

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:** Você tem razão, é legal! XD Hum... É realmente difícil, hoje em dia não se dá pra saber em quem confiar. Não sei se alguma amiga minha foi assim. (exceto a que se dizia a minha melhor amiga e de uma hora pra outra parou de falar comigo u.ú) Isso é muita sacanagem! Bem, obrigado pelo elogio! n.n A Kikyou vai ser gente fina, a melhor pessoa do mundo! (até parece XD) Kisu!

**Naku-chan:** Que bom que gostou/o/ Tentarei fazê-los sempre bons! XD Ah, pode usar! Eu também copiei! XD (só não lembro de onde "-.-) Tudo bem, não vou discutir com você! XD Bom, você vai descobrir! Não demorei muito, né? o.o" E valeu pela review na minha fic de Fushigi/o/ Foi mal o sumiço, meu MSN tava revoltado antes do PC dar problema. u.u" Tô louca pra conversar com você de novo/o/ Kisu!

**Arigato gozaimasu pelas reviews! Kisu no, minna-san!**


	4. Capítulo Três

_Capítulo Três_

Kagome olhou o relógio pela décima vez, suspirando. Onde ele estava? Pedira tão gentilmente que ele não se atrasasse. Da próxima vez ele iria ver só... Os amigos da jovem mostravam-se tão impacientes quanto ela.

Yuka batia o pé, fitando alguma coisa 'interessante' no chão. Eri bocejava, reclamando mentalmente do atraso desse 'misterioso' amigo de Kagome. Ayumi, por sua vez, lia calmamente uma revista. E Houjou, com cara de bobo, estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Kagome." Eri começou. "Seu amigo vem ou não vem?"

"Ele vem. É que deve ter tido algum problema." Sorriu sem graça. _'Eu espero, ou vou matá-lo!'_ Ameaçou o hannyou mentalmente.

"Droga, a gente vai é perder o filme!" Yuka exclamou, irritada.

"Desculpem, pessoal." Kagome abaixou a cabeça, triste. "Podem entrar se quiserem. Eu vou esperá-lo."

"Tá tudo bem, Higurashi." Houjou sorriu para a jovem. "Nós o esperaremos."

"Obrigado, Houjou." Ela retribuiu o gesto. "Mas é melhor entrarem logo, ou perderão..."

"Kagome!"

A jovem virou-se surpresa quando ouviu a voz do hannyou e o viu correndo em sua direção. Logo ele chegou devido a sua velocidade. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Por que demorou tanto, InuYasha?" Ela cruzou os braços, brava, como uma mãe que se irrita com alguma travessura do filho.

"Bem, é que..." Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. "Sabe... É que eu acabei cochilando e..."

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "Vamos logo antes que o filme comece." Kagome pegou sua mão e o puxou. "Pessoal, vocês já conhecem o InuYasha." Apresentou aos surpresos amigos. "Eu não disse quem era para fazer surpresa." Esperou alguma resposta, apreensiva quanto a reação deles.

"Ah... Legal." Yuka forçou claramente um sorriso.

"Eh... Oi." Eri cumprimentou, fingindo um sorriso.

"Olá." Ayumi sorriu, um tanto desconfortável.

Kagome sentiu um aperto por dentro quando percebeu que InuYasha sentia-se rejeitado.

'_Eu sabia...'_ Um súbito desejo de gritar algo e depois sair pisando duro passou por sua mente, enquanto aquele sentimento aumentava.

"Boa tarde!" Houjou cumprimentou, sorridente. "Sabe, a Kagome fala muito de você, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Me chamo Houjou Akitoki. Muito prazer."

"Eh..." InuYasha olhou o rapaz incrédulo. Ou ele era um ótimo mentiroso ou estava realmente sendo sincero. Por um instante, não soube como reagir. "Prazer." Disse, após se recuperar.

"Vamos entrar logo, estou louco pra ver esse filme." O sorriso continuou no rosto do rapaz enquanto ele fazia menção de entrar.

"Certo." Kagome o acompanhou, puxando InuYasha, também meio surpresa.

Caminharam até a bilheteria e compraram os ingressos. As garotas correram para comprar os lanches e logo entraram na sala de cinema. Kagome suspirou. Bem, pior não podia ficar.

"Eu não te disse?" Murmurou InuYasha para ela.

"Não se preocupe, elas só ficaram surpresas. Mas vai ficar tudo bem." Kagome sorriu carinhosamente para o hannyou. InuYasha sentiu algo estranho, correspondendo ao sorriso.

"Obrigado por me apoiar."

* * *

O rapaz desceu do ônibus surpreso. A cidade mudara muito desde a última vez que viera. Não fora à toa que se perdera e rodara quase pela cidade inteira. Verificou o nome da rua e percebeu que estava no lugar certo. Caminhou calmamente, cansado, procurando pela casa. Não demorou muito e logo parou diante do lugar que procurava. 

"Finalmente!" Exclamou, sorrindo. Apertou a campainha.

"_Quem é?"_ Perguntou uma voz masculina fria, vinda do porteiro eletrônico.

"Não me reconhece, SesshouMaru?" Perguntou, entusiasmado. Um minuto de silêncio se fez, e logo SesshouMaru saiu da casa. Caminhou até o portão e o abriu, indiferente como sempre. O rapaz sorria largamente. "Há quanto tempo, hein?"

"O que veio fazer aqui?" O tom frio não intimidou o rapaz.

"Vim passar um tempo com vocês. Tia Izayoi não contou?"

"Não." O youkai não parecia muito feliz.

"Eu pensei que ela tinha contado." Ele parecia confuso.

"Quem é, SesshouMaru?" Izayoi perguntou, parada à porta de entrada. Ao reconhecer o rapaz, a mulher sorriu. "Ah, Miroku."

"Oi, tia!" O rapaz passou pelo youkai rapidamente e foi abraçar a mulher. Depois do abraço ele fitou-a nos olhos. "Por que a senhora não contou nada?"

"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Sei o quanto gostam de você aqui." Deu uma rápida olhada para SesshouMaru. "Venha, vamos conversar com Inu no Taisho." Ambos entraram, enquanto Miroku comentava sobre sua viagem.

"Isso não vai dar certo." Murmurou o youkai, pegando seu celular.

* * *

O filme fora longo e todos se sentiram aliviados ao sair da sala. As três garotas comentavam entusiasmadas como o protagonistas era lindo, que a cena romântica fora maravilhosa, entre outras coisas. Houjou explicava a Kagome o lado inteligente do filme, o que ele queria transmitir, entre outras coisas. Já InuYasha bocejava e se perguntava se havia feito os exercícios de matemática, entre outras coisas. 

"Eu só fiquei surpresa em como a mulher se apaixonou tão rápido pelo cara. Ela passou só uns três dias com ele." Comentou Kagome, pensativa.

"Na verdade, Kagome, isso não é algo impossível." Houjou começou outra explicação. "O amor não é uma questão de tempo, ele pode surgir em dez segundos, ou em dez anos. É o que penso."

"Acredita nisso, InuYasha?" Ela virou-se sorrindo para ele, ao seu lado.

"Talvez." Respondeu, com o olhar meio perdido. Kagome suspirou. Um toque foi ouvido, tirando InuYasha de seus pensamentos. Percebeu que era seu celular e se afastou para atendê-lo. "Já volto." Quando viu estar a uma distância razoável para ter privacidade, atendeu o aparelho. "Alô?"

"_O houshi voltou."_ Disse SesshouMaru.

"Heim?" InuYasha alargou os olhos surpresa. "Que história é essa?"

"_Não sei. Acabei de atendê-lo e Izayoi levou-o para dentro. Algo não me cheira bem."_

"Droga! Estou indo." Desligou e foi correndo atrás dos outros. "Kagome, eu preciso ir."

"Hã? Mais por quê?" Olhou-o confusa.

"Não dá pra explicar agora, mas é urgente. A gente se vê amanhã. Tchau." Começou a correr em direção a sua casa, nervoso.

"Não entendi." Kagome observou-o se afastar completamente desnorteada.

* * *

InuYasha chegou logo em casa. Passara o caminho inteiro pensando no que Miroku fora fazer lá. Talvez só lhe tirar a paz, como ele adorava. Era realmente seu dia, só estava faltando aquilo. Entrou em casa e tirou os sapatos. Foi até a sala e encontrou todos reunidos lá. Izayoi foi a primeira a cumprimentá-lo. 

"Que bom que chegou, InuYasha. Só faltava você." Indicou que ele sentasse ao seu lado, e ele obedeceu.

"E aí, primo!" Cumprimentou Miroku alegremente.

"Oi." Respondeu o hannyou, visivelmente incomodado.

"Bem, acho que todos querem saber o que Miroku veio fazer aqui." Começou sua mãe. "Minha irmã me telefonou a alguns dias e me contou que Miroku não se saiu bem em ser sucessor no templo."

"É, eu não tenho vocação pra isso." Ele suspirou, muito triste.

_(Flashback)_

_Era mais um dia comum naquele bairro calmo de Kyoto. Miroku ajeitava cuidadosamente os amuletos de sorte para não levar bronca novamente. Logo percebeu que duas jovens se dirigiam até ele. Ajeitou-se rapidamente e sorriu._

"_Oi. Nós gostaríamos de alguns amuletos." Disse uma delas._

"_Mas é claro. Venham comigo." Abraçou-a pelas costas, e sua mão escorregou..._

"_AH! Hentai!" Ela berrou, vermelha, dando-lhe um tapa certeiro. Logo as duas saíram correndo, desesperadas._

_(Fim do Flashback)_

'_E pensar que esse foi apenas um dos inúmero incidentes...'_ Miroku relembrou, engolindo em seco.

"E, bem, ele não conseguiu nenhum bom emprego por lá." Continuou Izayoi. "Então minha irmã perguntou se nós não podíamos ajudá-lo."

"E em quê podemos ajudá-lo?" InuYasha enfatizou bem a pergunta.

"Querido comentou que estava precisando de um novo..." Fez um movimento com a mão, tentando lembrar a palavra.

"_Office boy_." Completou Inu no Taisho.

"Isso mesmo." Ela sorriu. "Então achei que poderíamos, como vocês dizem, 'dar uma força' para Miroku, afinal, todos aqui gostamos dele." Ela pôs a mão em seu ombro, fazendo Miroku sorrir. InuYasha e SesshouMaru pigarrearam.

'_Primos.'_ Pensou o dai youkai, revirando os olhos.

"Mas _onde_ ele vai ficar?" Perguntou o hannyou, desconfiado.

"No meu quarto é que não." Disse SesshouMaru. O pai pigarreou, e o youkai entendeu. "Não me concentro com alguém do meu lado."

"Bem... E você, InuYasha?" Izayoi virou-se para o filho, com os olhos brilhando. "Tem algum problema?"

"Eh..." Uma gota surgiu no hannyou com o olhar que lhe era lançado. Droga, por que não conseguia dizer não para sua mãe? Ainda se arrependeria, podia sentir. "Está bem, ele pode ficar no meu quarto." Suspirou, derrotado.

"Ótimo." Ela sorriu de forma angelical. "Então leve o Miroku para ele se instalar, certo, filho?"

"Certo." Levantou-se, muito contrariado, e foi em direção as escadas. "Venha."

"Tô indo." O rapaz levantou-se, pediu licença, pegou suas coisas e seguiu o hannyou, que subia emburrado.

* * *

**Hello, people! o/**

**Yeah, I'm back again! XD Eu sei, vocês devem estar muito bravos comigo pela demora. Acreditem ou não, meu monitor pifou de novo. (chutando a velharia) Mas minha mãe comprou um novo e... Quer dizer, eu comprei, eu que vou pagar. u.u Mas valeu a pena, é um monitor ótimo! Mudando de assunto, o que acharam desse capítulo? Acho que esse foi o maior, não? Nem foi o que vocês esperavam, mas tudo bem. E, claro, Miroku entrou na história. Não poderia deixar meu houshi preferido de fora! Tive muitas idéias loucas, então, me aguardem! XD**

**E eu comprei omangá de Angel Sanctuary. E claro que adorei! A história é fantástica, sem contar os ótimos personagens e ocasal principal! É um mangá polêmico, meio violento e maravilhoso! Muito recomendado!Comprem, pois tenham certeza de que vão adorar!Bem, sem mais enrolação, vamos às reviews!**

**Kayra Hiyana:** Bem, foi mais ou menos, não? Ah, quanto a isso, talvez só um pouquinho... Kisu!

**mc-chan:** Obrigada pelo elogio! É, parece que ninguém vai com a cara da Kikyou! XD Bem, só nos resta mesmo ficar com pena do InuYasha. Kisu!

**Polly:** Que bom que está gostando! Pobre Kikyou, ninguém a ama. Eu não sou fã dela, mas também não a odeio. Do you understand me? XD A fic é InuKag, mas ainda vai rolar muita coisa... Kisu!

**Maria Gabriela:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Como eu já disse, ela entrou para dar mais 'suspense' na história! Talvez eles se apaixonem, talvez não... Ninguém sabe o que acontecerá! Nem eu! Quanto a isso, bem, não foi tão ruim, né? E talvez isso ainda demore... Se for de acordo com meus planos, com certeza! Kisu!

**Bia Inu-Potter:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Realmente, ninguém quer ele com a Kikyou. Por que será? (nem imagino...) Não se preocupe, sua opinião coincide com a de todo mundo! XD Kisu!

**Lillyth-chan:** Que bom que está lendo essa também! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigado pelo elogio! Kisu!

**Ju Higurashi:** Legal, mais uma nova leitora! XD É, todos os 'InuYashas' que eu fiz até agora foram fofinhos! (ao menos foi o que disseram XD) Obrigado pelos parabéns! Kisu!

**Satsume:** Obrigado pelo elogio! Desde que tive a idéia pra essa fic, tive a intenção de começá-la com um flashback. Acho que assim fica mais interessante, não? Eu conheço um site que tem todas as mp3s de InuYasha, mas o endereço não aparece aqui, nem adianta. u.u Kisu!

**Mali Higurashi:** Por que ninguém gosta da Kikyou? Mistérios da vida... XD Anyway, espero que tenha gostado da parte do cinema! Quanto a sua sugestão, eu irei usá-la uma outra vez, tá? Bem, o Sesshy sempre foi meio calado. Quanto a Rin, achei que seria legal fazer ela assim porque ela sempre é retratada como uma garota frágil sofrendo por um amor impossível. E eu odeio clichês. u.u Kisu!

**K-chan:** Que bom que gostou da fic! o/ É sempre legal ter mais leitores! XD Kisu!

**É isso, pessoal! Kisu no!**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_Capítulo Quatro_

Kagome despediu-se de seus amigos e logo em seguida suspirou. Droga, não conseguia parar de pensar em InuYasha. O modo como ele fora embora fora estranho. Algo não muito bom deveria ter acontecido. De qualquer forma, falaria com ele no dia seguinte. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo shopping, e começou a caminhar. Passando por uma das vitrines, avistou algo que fez seus olhos brilharem.

Ali, num lugar a vista de todos, estava exposto o novo CD do Do As Infinity. Kagome entrou rapidamente na loja e correu até a prateleira. Haviam poucos CDs, e ela estendeu a mão para pegar um. Outra mão tocou a sua, no intuito de também pegar o mesmo CD. Ela virou-se surpresa e fitou o estranho, que fez o mesmo. Retirou a mão, segurando o CD, e a mão dele continuou estendida.

"Ah." Kagome olhou para o disco. "Pode ficar, tem vários aqui."

"Tudo bem." Sorriu. "Eu pego outro."

"Tá." Sorriu também. Decidiu ver que músicas haviam.

"Gosta dessa banda?" Ele perguntou, fitando-a. Kagome fitou-o meio surpresa.

"Eh... Gosto. As músicas são muito boas."

"Qual sua preferida?"

"Hã... Rakuen." Respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.

"A minha é Shinjitsu no Uta." Disse, ainda sorrindo.

Kagome observou melhor dessa vez. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros, e seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que ele era um youkai. Ele tinha um ar misterioso, e era muito bonito.

"Sou Matsumoto Onigumo." Disse o rapaz.

"Sou Higurashi Kagome."

"Bem, estaria sendo muito ousado se convidasse você para tomar alguma coisa?"

"Eh..." Kagome ruborizou instantaneamente. Estava sendo convidada por ele? Quer dizer, não que não tivesse muitos encontros. Bom, na verdade nenhum. Mas, havia escutado direito? Precisava ter certeza. "Tá falando sério?"

"Claro."

"Bem... Eh... Por que não?" Sorriu.

"Ótimo. Vamos pagar os CDs."

"Certo."

* * *

Kagome sentou-se em uma das mesas daquela lanchonete, o rapaz continuou em pé.

"Quer beber o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Hã... Pode ser um suco de laranja." Respondeu, nervosa.

"Já volto." Ele sorriu e caminhou até o balcão.

Kagome observou-o se afastar e suspirou. Tentava ao máximo esconder seu nervosismo, só não sabia se estava se saindo bem. Esse era o primeiro encontro que tinha e... Quer dizer, era um encontro, não? Nem sabia o que pensar. Bem, tinha que ficar calma. Não conhecia o cara, nem ele a conhecia. Aquilo talvez nem tivesse futuro. Podiam se tornar amigos, ou não. Droga, acabaria tendo um troço desse jeito.

Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando viu que ele já estava se sentando à mesa e lhe estendendo o copo de suco. Sorriu e agradeceu, tomando o líquido. Ele também fez o mesmo, mas sem parar de fitá-la. Ela percebeu, e ruborizou levemente. Foi quando um rapaz surgiu e deu um 'tapinha fraco' nas costas de Onigumo, fazendo este quase se engasgar com o refrigerante.

"Fala, Naraku!" Exclamou o rapaz, sorrindo. "Tava te procurando!"

"Fala, Kouga." Fez um sinal com a mão direita.

"Ah, vejo que está em boa companhia." Disse o youkai lobo fitando Kagome, que estava confusa. "Bem, então vou ser breve. É que eu queria sair com a Ayame mas..."

"Serve 70?" Perguntou Naraku, entediado, tirando algumas notas da carteira.

"Serve!" Exclamou Kouga, praticamente arrancando o dinheiro das mãos do outro. "Te pago assim que puder. Tchau!" Caminhou para fora do local e logo sumiu.

"Deve estar assustada com o que aconteceu, né?" Perguntou ele, sorrindo sem graça.

"Não." Ela sorriu do mesmo jeito. "Mas... Por que ele te chamou de Naraku?"

"É um apelido que meus amigos me colocaram. É meio idiota, mas eu até gostei." Tomou o restante do refrigerante. "Pode me chamar assim se quiser. Eu até prefiro, não gosto muito do meu nome."

"Bem, se você prefere, então tudo bem." Kagome sorriu e tomou o resto do seu suco. Ainda se sentia nervosa. Por algum motivo, não conseguia tirar InuYasha de sua cabeça.

* * *

Miroku entrou no quarto e maravilhou-se com ele. Era um lugar muito limpo e, de certa forma, arrumado. Tinha tudo que alguém podia querer, e isso era muito legal. InuYasha jogou-se na cama e deitou, emburrado.

"Já vou avisando: não quero bagunça." Resmungou o hannyou.

"Não se preocupe, sou muito organizado." Disse Miroku, jogando a mochila em um canto.

'_Alguém me mate...'_ Pensou InuYasha, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro. Realmente, deveria ter feito algo muito sério para merecer isso. Nada melhor do que dividir o quarto com um primo idiota e devasso.

"Olha! Um computador de última geração!" Apontou o primo, maravilhado. "Nossa, tem impressora e webcam!"

'_Onde esse cara vivia?'_ Pensou, intrigado com o fato de alguém se surpreender diante de um computador completo. "Muito bem." Levantou-se e cruzou os braços. "Antes de começarmos a dividir a este quarto, tenho algumas regras."

"E quais seriam?" Fitou o hannyou confuso.

"Primeiro: como já disse, não quero bagunça. Demorei pra arrumar isso." Observou Miroku assentir. "Segundo: não quero nenhum material indecente aqui. Minha mãe pode achar que é meu."

'_Droga. Metade do peso da minha mochila vai pro lixo.'_ Pensou Miroku, muito triste.

"Terceiro: não mexa nas minhas coisas, isso se não quiser morrer." Estalou os dedos, e Miroku tremeu. "Quarto: não mexa comigo e eu não mexo com você. Fique no seu canto, eu fico no meu. Estamos entendidos?" Seu tom saiu um tanto ameaçador.

"Claro." Sorriu, meio assustado. Ele realmente tinha mudado muito.

"Ótimo." InuYasha virou-se e saiu do quarto. Miroku suspirou, aliviado. Pelo menos agora poderia arrumar suas coisas sem ser repreendido ou chamado de pervertido. Teria que arrumar um jeito de esconder algumas 'bagagens extras' que estavam proibidas ali. Teria que jogá-las fora, e isso lhe cortava o coração.

Suspirou, também estava proibido de fazer muitas coisas, como remexer as coisas de seu primo. Seria difícil se habituar aos costumes dali, mas talvez se acostumasse. Agora, só queria tirar um bom cochilo pois a viagem o desgastara muito. Sem se preocupar muito, deitou-se na cama de InuYasha, pensando que ele talvez não se importasse. Em pouco tempo, adormeceu.

* * *

SesshouMaru entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. Como se não bastasse InuYasha, agora Miroku também viera tirar seu sossego. Esperava sinceramente que os dias transcorressem tranqüilos porque, apesar de ser muito inteligente, precisava se concentrar já que estava em época de provas.

Abriu seu caderno na matéria de Literatura e percebeu que ainda não tinha terminado o texto que precisaria ser entregue no dia seguinte. Um texto de tema livre, mas que parecia mais ser um livro pelo mínimo de páginas que fora estabelecido. E a professora de Literatura era literalmente um purgante, pois passava mal só de olhar para ela. Pegou seu lápis e se concentrou para continuar o texto. As idéias aos poucos voltaram a sua mente e ele pôs-se a escrever.

"_Tentei desviar, mas meus olhos pareciam não querer parar de observá-la. Ela me encarava com uma expressão ferida, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Ainda não conseguia entender o por quê desse olhar, uma vez que nada fiz contra ela. Ela levou a mão ao peito, querendo me dizer alguma coisa. E dessa vez eu entendi."_

"E aí, SesshouMaru?" InuYasha entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama dele.

O youkai, com muita raiva, apertou tanto a ponta do lápis contra o papel que ela se quebrou. Maldito hannyou, o interrompera no meio do texto. Será que ele merecia tamanha maldição chamada de irmão?

"O que veio fazer aqui além de me interromper e aumentar meu ódio por você?" Perguntou SesshouMaru, num tom gélido e cortante.

"Vim fazer justamente o que disse." Disse o hannyou, em tom de deboche. A expressão do youkai não foi das melhores. "Não precisa se irritar. Vim saber o que está achando dessa idéia do Miroku vir ficar com a gente."

"Estou achando uma péssima idéia. Tenho a certeza de que ele só fará besteiras. Miroku é muito distraído e idiota." Respondeu, ainda usando o mesmo tom. Observou o irmão se 'aconchegar' em sua cama. "Quer se levantar daí? Está desarrumando tudo."

"Ah." InuYasha suspirou, se levantando. "Você é muito chato, sabia?"

"E você é insuportável. Agora, saia do meu quarto e vá procurar o que fazer."

"Vou mesmo. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar te agüentando." Saiu calmamente do quarto. Fechou a porta com força, apenas para irritar mais SesshouMaru. O youkai respirou fundo, controlando a vontade de dar uma lição em seu irmão, e voltou ao seu texto. Só então se deu conta de que a ponta do lápis tinha quebrado.

"Era só o que faltava." Suspirou.

* * *

"Sério?" Kagome perguntou, por entre as risadas.

"É. Dá pra acreditar?" Naraku também ria.

Já fazia um bom tempo que conversavam, ele era uma boa companhia. Tinham feito perguntas comuns um ao outro, mas no momento contavam algumas histórias engraçadas. A que Kagome acabara de ouvir era sobre um incidente que acontecera entre ele e Kouga, seu amigo, que gerou boatos inacreditáveis.

"É incrível como as pessoas não têm o que fazer." Disse Kagome. "Já me perguntaram se eu era louca por andar junto de um hannyou."

"Um hannyou?" Perguntou, surpreso.

"Ah..." Droga, acabara falando de InuYasha, e justo quando tinha se esquecido. "É, tenho um amigo que é hannyou, ele se chama InuYasha."

"Que coincidência, não?" Ele sorriu, deixando-a confusa. "Eu também sou um hannyou."

"Sério?" Fitou-o surpresa. "Nossa, acho que tenho um imã para hannyous." Sorriu.

"Talvez." Naraku também sorriu. Aquela garota era diferente, podia sentir isso, de alguma forma. Ela não era como as outras garotas. O jeito de agir e de ser dela eram algo especial, ela era alguém especial. Podia estar sendo idiota, acabara de conhecê-la, mas sentia isso.

"Nossa, já é tarde." Exclamou a jovem, olhando para o relógio. "Preciso ir, minha mãe vai acabar ficando preocupada."

"Quer que eu te acompanhe?" Perguntou, um tanto hesitante.

"Eh... Tudo bem." Disse, num tom tímido, enquanto se levantava. Naraku se levantou também e esperou Kagome passar para acompanhá-la.

Quando chegaram à casa dela, Naraku pediu seu telefone e Kagome, depois de hesitar, resolveu dar o número. Despediram-se e ele observou-a subir a enorme escadaria. Se encontraria com ela de novo, ou então não se chamava Matsumoto Onigumo.

* * *

**Hello, everybody!**

**Aqui estou eu novamente com outro capítulo! Dessa vez saiu mais rápido pois eu estava inspirada. Alguns devem estar se perguntando por quê o Naraku apareceu, não? Prefiro não comentar ainda, mas digo logo que não vai ter nenhum tipo de maldade ou armação, pois esta é uma fic muito singela! XD Mas é claro que não é por isso que todo mundo vai ser bonzinho...**

**Bem, eu realmente não tenho o que dizer. XD Então, vou passar logo para as reviews! (que foram poucas dessa vez u.u)**

**Belinha:** Que bom que gostou da fic! E desculpe por não ter respondido sua review no capítulo passado. Quando vi, já tinha publicado. n.n' Kisu!

**Naku-chan:** Ah, que bom que gostou dos capítulos! n.n Também te adoro! E tô adorando "Fica Comigo?"! Tenho certeza que vai ser sucesso! XD É, eu reparei pelas reviews. Mas dá pra perceber que as intenções do Inu não são com a Sango. Angel Sanctuary é demais mesmo! Kisu, kisu! (copy XD)

**Ju-Sng:** Como assim "agora a Sango vai aparecer"? Ela já apareceu no capítulo dois! o.o Bem, fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto! n.n Kisu!

**É só por hoje, pessoal! Bye, bye!**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_Capítulo Cinco_

A jovem olhou para seu caderno e suspirou aliviada. Depois de tanto trabalho, conseguira afinal terminar a porcaria do texto. Ainda se surpreendia em como conseguira escrever aquilo, visto que sua criatividade não era das melhores e o número de páginas era absurdo. Esperava que a professora ao menos tivesse a consideração de não criticar.

Colocou os cotovelos sobre a cômoda e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Suspirou, estava pensando nele mais uma vez. Talvez Sango tivesse razão, estava ficando maluca. Mas, por que justo por ele? Sabia que não tinha a mínima chance. SesshouMaru, apesar do seu jeito fechado e frio, era um dos mais populares da faculdade. Esse jeito de ser dele era o seu charme, e a maioria das garotas se derretiam quando ele passava.

Rin bufou, ela era uma dessas garotas. Droga, desde seu primeiro e último namoro, que fora catastrófico, prometera a si mesma que não se deixaria levar pelas aparências, principalmente se fosse homem. E, mesmo assim, fora traída por seu coração. Podia parecer coisa de garotinha boba mas ela tinha certeza do que realmente sentia. Era algo incapaz de ser descrito, algo mais forte do que uma simples paixão adolescente.

Ouviu o telefone tocar e suspirou antes de atender.

"Alô?" Perguntou com a voz desanimada.

"_Rin? Que voz é essa?"_ Perguntou a voz da outra linha. Rin reconheceu imediatamente a voz da amiga. _"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Não, Sango. Tá tudo bem." Suspirou de novo. "Só estou cansada. Terminei ainda há pouco a tarefa de Literatura."

"_Ah, aquela maldita tarefa."_ Comentou Sango, girando os olhos. _"Às vezes acho que aquela professora bebe demais. E então? Alguma novidade?"_

"Hã... Deveria ter alguma?"

"_Ai, Rin."_ Disse, num tom bravo. _"Fim de ano se aproximando, formatura, baile... isso lhe lembra alguma coisa?"_

"Ah, tinha me esquecido."

"_Eu acho isso meio impossível. Mas então, já sabe quem vai chamar para ser seu par?"_

"Ah, Sango..." Suspirou tristemente. "Preciso responder?"

"_Não."_ Riu levemente. _"Mas você sabe que ele é muito disputado. Ontem mesmo ouvi umas garotas comentando sobre isso."_

"Você tem consciência do que está dizendo, Sango? Ele jamais aceitaria meu convite. SesshouMaru é o mais popular e lindo da faculdade, com certeza terá convites que valerão mais a pena."

"_Rin, pare de falar besteiras."_ A voz da amiga saiu irritada. _"Eu detesto quando você se menospreza assim. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci!"_

"Sango..." Murmurou. "Desculpe. Mas é que é verdade, ele não aceitaria meu convite."

"_Só se for um idiota. Eu garanto a você que ele aceitará."_

"Obrigada." Deu um fraco sorriso. "Você sempre me põe pra cima."

"_Amiga é pra essas coisas."_ Riu novamente. _"Bem, nos vemos amanhã?"_

"Com certeza. Tchau."

"Tchau!" 

Rin desligou o telefone e colocou-o sobre a cômoda. Levantou-se da cadeira e jogou-se sobre a cama. Talvez Sango estivesse certa, o máximo que levaria seria um "Não!" na cara. Mas também nem ligaria... Quem queria enganar? Acabaria entrando em depressão. Só de pensar em chegar no baile e vê-lo dançando com outra já lhe afligia intensamente.

Suspirou novamente e abraçou o travesseiro. SesshouMaru... Por que tinha que pensar nele a toda hora? Era mais forte do que sua própria vontade. E com o fim do ano ela só se perturbava mais. Deveria realmente pedir? Estava em dúvida, tinha medo de que ele fosse recusar. Decidiria isso mais tarde, no momento estava por demais exausta. Fechou os olhos e esperou que o sono viesse, o que não demorou. Mas em seus sonhos ele continuava a aparecer...

* * *

InuYasha levantou-se lentamente, sentindo dor nas costas. Graças a seu primo querido, tivera que dormir no futon que ele tinha guardado. Agora ele se lembrava por quê tinha pedido uma cama a seu pai. Assim que se levantou, inclinou-se pra trás e estralou suas costas. Melhorou um pouco, mais ainda sentia levemente. Bem, passaria logo. Observou Miroku dormindo, ele estava babando em seu travesseiro. Ótimo, seu lençol recém lavado teria que ser novamente lavado.

Abriu a porta, caminhando lentamente, e foi até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho rapidamente e logo abriu a torneira. Lavou o rosto, sentindo a água fria escorrer pelo rosto e pelo pescoço. Enxugou-se e logo voltou para o quarto, a fim de se trocar. Ao entrar, percebeu que Miroku havia trocado de posição. Agora estava babando do outro lado do travesseiro. Resmungou algo incompreensível e caminhou até o armário.

Colocou uma calça jeans qualquer e uma blusa vermelha, e deu uma rápida passada de escova em seu cabelo. Não se importava se ele ficava embaraçado ou não. Fitou Miroku de novo, ele continuava dormindo. Grande preguiçoso. De qualquer forma não o acordaria, deixaria SesshouMaru fazer isso. O youkai com certeza ficaria feliz. Saiu do quarto suspirando e desceu as escadas, indo até a cozinha.

Encontrou a mãe na rotina de fazer o café da manhã. Ao vê-lo, ela sorriu.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, mãe." Ele lhe devolveu o gesto enquanto sentava à mesa.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Não muito. Estou com dor nas costas por dormir no chão..." O tom saiu um tanto nervoso.

"InuYasha, eu sei que não está muito à vontade e que isso o irrita, mas só peço que seja amigo com seu primo. Miroku está passando por uma fase difícil." Disse-lhe enquanto arrumava a mesa.

"Não sei que fase..." Comentou, olhando entediado.

"Pode não parecer mas está. Sei que ele tem 'manias', digamos assim, mas como você acha que ele se sente com todos o julgando sem entendê-lo e sem lhe dar uma oportunidade?" Olhou-o um tanto comovida.

"Tudo bem, mãe." InuYasha suspirou. "Eu só me incomodo com o jeito espaçoso dele. Agora, quanto ao SesshouMaru... A senhora sabe." Ele fez um gesto com as mãos.

"É, vai ser difícil. Mas eu espero que ele colabore." Izayoi suspirou. Começou a servir o desjejum. "Espero também que eles não demorem."

"Hum...?" A orelha direita de InuYasha mexeu-se levemente e ele olhou de relance para a entrada. "Acho que não irão demorar..."

* * *

A porta do quarto de InuYasha abriu-se lentamente e uma figura entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Fitou o rapaz deitado na cama, completamente espalhado. Ele voltara a babar do outro lado do travesseiro. Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se ao vê-lo tão sossegado. E pensar que ele tinha coragem de voltar ali depois do que fizera...

Flashback 

_Quatro anos atrás. Um belo entardecer de sábado. A praça não estava muito agitada e SesshouMaru sentia-se até um pouco à vontade. Olhou para a jovem ao seu lado, ela observava o pôr-do-sol. Aproveitando-se do momento, passou lentamente seu braço pelas costas dela, indo repousar o mesmo no ombro oposto dela. Por alguns instantes, percebeu a respiração da jovem ficar tensa. Sorriu levemente._

"_Então, Sara..." Começou, num tom baixo. "Eu quero lhe perguntar algo."_

"_Pode... perguntar." Ela respondeu, pausadamente, devido a ansiedade._

"_Eu estava pensando se..."_

"_SesshouMaru!" Aquele chamado o interrompeu, fazendo-o voltar seu olhar irritado para a direção de onde viera. Um rapaz vinha correndo na direção deles, eufórico. E ele sabia muito bem quem era._

"_O que é?" Perguntou por entre os dentes. Miroku parou ao seu lado e recuperou o fôlego aos poucos._

"_Olha." Olhou sorrindo para o youkai, com uma revista enrolada na mão direita. "Comprei a revista que você me pediu."_

"_Heim?" O youkai olhou-o surpreso e apreensivo. "Que revista?" Ele tinha até medo de perguntar._

"_Você sabe qual." Estendeu-a, mostrando bem a capa._

_Sara corou até o último fio de cabelo, ficando completamente atônita. SesshouMaru ficou estático, sem sabe o que fazer, apenas fitando a capa daquela revista._

"_Não esquece de me emprestar depois, heim?" Pelo sorriso bobo de Miroku, podia-se pensar que era uma revista da Hello Kitty ou do Hamtaro. Mas ao se olhar a capa, percebia-se que era um hentai que deixaria um homem de 30 anos de cabelo em pé._

"_Eu..." SesshouMaru balbuciou. "Quando eu pedi que comprasse essa indecência?" O tom irritado deixou Miroku confuso._

"_Hoje cedo. Você disse pra levar assim que eu comprasse." Ele suspirou, fazendo de pose de herói. "Foi muito difícil, o homem não queria me vender por me achar muito novo. Mas eu enrolei ele e consegui, pois se você pediu eu tinha que fazer, né?" Sorriu novamente._

"_Sessho..." Sara murmurou num tom extremamente baixo. "Eu tenho que ir." Ainda sem piscar, virou-se lentamente para ir embora._

"_E... Espera, Sara." SesshouMaru a puxou e a virou. Ela mantinha o olhar assustado de antes. "É um engano. Eu não pedi que ele..."_

"_Olha, SesshouMaru..." Ela pareceu se recuperar e desvencilhou-se das mãos dele. "Você é legal e tudo, foi muito boa a tarde. Mas eu não quero ficar perto de um devasso como você. Essa revista..." Apontou com nojo. "Por Kami, fique longe de mim!" Após essa exclamação, a jovem saiu correndo, deixando para trás um youkai sem reação._

"_Mas eu..." Ele murmurou. Depois de tanto tempo tomando coragem para convidá-la para sair, tudo foi por água abaixo. A garota de seus sonhos nos últimos meses saía correndo como se ele fosse a criatura mais horrível do mundo. Então sua expressão mudou de surpresa para muita, muita raiva. Virou-se lentamente para Miroku._

"_Se... SesshouMaru, você tá bem?" O rapaz perguntou, cada vez mais assustado com seu olhar. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de forma estranha, e algo dizia a Miroku que não era uma coisa boa. Ao ver o youkai estralando os dedos, sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha e seu instinto lhe gritou para que corresse o máximo que pudesse. Ele engoliu em seco e logo em seguida já não havia rastro dele, tamanha sua velocidade._

_Fim do Flashback_

Só de lembrar desse incidente, o sangue em suas veias fervia. Admitia mentalmente que tinha pedido aquela revista, era youkai, mas não deixava de ser homem afinal. Tinha suas vontades e desejos, como qualquer um. Mas o constrangimento que aquilo lhe causou fora demais.

Ser revelado tão explicitamente na frente dela, e vendo sua previsível reação, deixaram-no completamente desnorteado. Passara o resto do último ano do colegial recebendo olhares reprovadores de todos os outros. Por muitas vezes lhe chamaram de tarado e deixaram bilhetinhos em sua carteira. Havia virado o alvo de brincadeiras dos alunos do colégio inteiro. Dramático demais? Experimente viver a mesma situação e verá como a vida é cor-de-rosa.

Enquanto fitava o rapaz adormecido, maquinava um plano em sua mente sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de 'acordá-lo'. Olhou para a cômoda de InuYasha e avistou uma revista de games. Pegou-a rapidamente e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Enrolou-a e ergueu o braço que a segurava, contando mentalmente até o momento oportuno.

Então, num movimento rápido, acertou a revista com força no braço de Miroku. O rapaz acordou assustado, sentindo o membro arder.

"O que está acontecendo?" Exclamou, assustado. SesshouMaru continuou a acertá-lo com a revista, cada vez com mais força. O rapaz colocou os braços sobre a cabeça, tentando se proteger. "O que foi, SesshouMaru?" O youkai nem lhe deu ouvidos. "Pára, por favor!"

"Hum..." SesshouMaru parou. Ouviu passos rápidos na escada e logo Izayoi entrou no quarto, sendo seguida por um InuYasha despreocupado.

"O que está havendo aqui?" Perguntou a mulher, meio apreensiva. "Ouvi Miroku gritar."

"Ele estava...!" Miroku começou.

"Uma barata." O youkai interrompeu.

"Heim?" Izayoi e Miroku olharam-no confusos. InuYasha se segurou para não gargalhar diante de tal afirmação. Sinceramente, esperava que sua mãe não fosse tola a ponto de acreditar nessa mentira esfarrapada.

"Ela estava subindo nele." Continuou SesshouMaru, impassível. Logo em seguida ele jogou a revista para Miroku e saiu do quarto, calmamente.

"Devo agradecer por isso?" Miroku olhou a tia com uma expressão triste, sentindo o corpo arder em certos locais.

"Não precisa." Izayoi suspirou. "Arrume-se logo, Miroku. O café está pronto."

"Sim, tia." Após isso, ela se retirou do quarto.

"Ei, essa é minha revista nova?" InuYasha olhou para o amontoado de páginas com Miroku. "Eu não acredito que ele a usou." O hannyou pegou a revista com um olhar bravo.

'_Será que foi uma boa idéia eu ter vindo?'_ Pensou Miroku, cada vez mais arrependido.

* * *

Logo após o desjejum, InuYasha subiu para seu quarto e sentou-se na cadeira do computador. Fitou a tela escura do aparelho desligado e cruzou os braços, entediado. Pleno domingo e ele não tinha o que fazer. Bem, havia muita coisa para se fazer mas não algo que ele realmente estivesse com vontade. Como um estalo em sua mente, lembrou-se de alguém e pegou o telefone, discando o número apressado. Esperou alguns segundos até atenderem.

"Alô?" Perguntou a voz feminina na outra linha. Ele a reconheceu na hora. 

"Oi, Kagome. É o InuYasha." O hannyou sorriu.

"_Oi, InuYasha! Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você."_

"Comigo?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso, e sorriu. Aquela simples frase lhe fez ganhar o dia.

"É, sobre ontem. Por que você saiu daquele jeito?" 

"Ah, é uma história comprida." Ele suspirou, propositadamente. "Não dá pra falar por telefone porque as paredes têm ouvidos aqui."

"Ah, sei. Então que tal você vir aqui?" 

"Claro." Respondeu prontamente.

"_Espertinho! Eu sabia que ia aceitar na hora."_ Kagome riu.

"Ah..." O hannyou continuou sorrindo, sem saber o que dizer. "Logo estarei aí. Tem problema ir agora?"

"Sem problemas. Mas não demora, heim?" 

"Pode deixar. Até."

"_Até."_ O telefone logo foi desligado.

InuYasha fez o mesmo e espreguiçou-se. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho rapidamente e, não vendo nada de anormal, pegou sua carteira dentro de uma gaveta da cômoda e saiu do quarto. No corredor, encontrou com Miroku.

"Aonde vai?" O primo perguntou, curioso.

"Na casa de uma amiga." O hannyou passou por ele rapidamente.

"Posso ir com você?"

InuYasha parou no meio da escada. Virou o rosto lentamente, fitando-o desconfiado.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia."

"Por quê?" Miroku olhou-o triste por alguns instantes, mas depois riu sem graça. "Ah, sei o motivo. Mas prometo não fazer nada disso!"

"Hum..." InuYasha continuou fitando-o. Não era por ele ser devasso, e sim porque queria conversar a sós com Kagome. Ter uma conversa onde pudessem ficar à vontade. Era sempre bom quando isso acontecia. Se sentia desconfortável com outras pessoas, não podia se expressar como queria. Mas diante do olhar pidão do primo e as lembranças de sua mãe, ele apenas suspirou derrotado. "Tudo bem. Venha."

"Legal!" Miroku pulou de alegria e correu atrás de InuYasha.

"Mas olha o que prometeu, heim? Nada de gracinhas com ela."

"Pode deixar." Ele afirmou sorridente.

"Hunf." InuYasha terminou de descer as escadas, fazendo bico e com cara emburrada. Pelo jeito, a conversa já não seria mais animadora como queria.

* * *

**Olá a todos!**

**Depois de semanas e semanas sem postar um capítulo novo devido a volta do bloqueio, finalmente consegui escrever algo decente para postar. Para compensar o atraso, o capítulo foi maior dessa vez. Espero que tenham gostado! Quanto ao fato do SesshouMaru ter tido mais enfoque, foi para mostrar por quê ele tem tanta raiva do Miroku. Sim, eu realmente queria brincar um pouco com esse fato, podem perceber isso pela escrita meio irônica. Mas convenhamos que foi algo realista.**

**Por falar em irônica, estou realmente adorando cada vez mais escrever essa fic. Posso liberar meu lado sarcástico. XD E esse foi o que mais teve esse tipo de escrita. Foi divertido. Acho que estou criando gosto por coisas desse tipo. Não reparem, é só uma fase, logo passa... u.u" Anyway, vamos às reviews.**

**Nathalia:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Bem, se a Kagome não tivesse dado bola pro Naraku, não teria ficado conversando com ele. Hum... Digamos que ele tem um charme. XD E vai ter esses casais sim, pode ficar sossegada! Kisu!

**Naku-chan:** Não se preocupe, eu sempre digo isso nas reviews! XD Não há outras palavras pra dizer que adoramos! É, quebrei o suspense. Eu preciso aprender a me controlar. u.u Te adoro muito também, e quanto à sua fic, não precisa tudo isso! Eu sei que os capítulos sempre terão seu bom humor e amizade! (convencida, não? XD) Kisu! n.n

**CyberTamis:** Que bom que está gostando da fic! Tudo ótimo comigo sim! É claro que esses personagens vão se encontrar! Senão ia ficar sem graça, né? E acabei demorando de novo. u.u Kisu!

**Sango-Web:** Ei, ei, calma! Eu não vou te morder por causa disso. Eu também deixo de comentar algumas fics... Valeu pelo elogio! É, sempre tem aquele parente que ninguém quer por perto. XD Mas não se preocupe, isso vai mudar. Bem, tem que ter alguém como o Houjou em todas as fanfics, não? E o Sesshy já se tocou quanto a Rin, ele só tá esperando o momento certo. Também achei que o Naraku ficou kawaii. n.n Kisu!

**Ju-Sng:** Ah, com certeza! Não chegamos nem na metade da fic ainda! XD Mas tenha certeza que Inu sentirá muitos ciúmes! Kisu!

**Satsume:** Fico muito feliz que ache a fic tão boa a ponto de mandar review pros dois capítulos! Bem, vou falar sobre isso na próxima resposta! Kisu!

**Satsume:** Você acha mesmo isso? XD Embora eu também tenha achado que acabou de repente, mas não achei um fim melhor. Ah, não se preocupe. O Naraku vai ser um cara gente fina! XD Quanto ao flashback, no próximo capítulo terá um bem explicado. Também adoro flashbacks! E prometo ler sua fic, ok? (tô parecendo político e suas promessas XD) Kisu!

**bruna-yasha:** Legal que tenha gostado! Bem, isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas o tempo passa rápido. XD Kisu!

**sangomaster e kagomiko:** Eh... Eu não te entendi. o.o" Mas obrigado pela review. Kisu!

**Domenique:** Bem, a Kagome gostou do Naraku mas não tanto. Não se preocupe. Kisu!

**É só por enquanto. E mandem reviews, heim?**

**Bye, bye!**


	7. Capítulo Seis

_Capítulo Seis_

Kagome varria calmamente o chão do templo. A manhã estava calma, apesar de ser domingo. As folhas da Goshin Boku agitavam-se devagar com o vento. O sol não estava muito forte, e o calor não era tanto como o dos outros dias. Isso auxiliava a jovem com sua tarefa visto que o pátio do templo era bem grande. Mas como seu avô começara o serviço cedo a metade já tinha sido feita, e Kagome agora varria a entrada, o lugar que faltava.

Olhou para a rua lá embaixo e suspirou triste por não avistar InuYasha ainda. Pra falar a verdade, estava bem ansiosa com sua visita. Queria conversar sobre ontem, ficara um pouco preocupada com sua saída. Mas, mais do que isso, queria vê-lo. InuYasha, talvez, fosse a pessoa com quem ela se dera melhor nesses 17 anos de existência. Ele sempre a entedia, e ela também sempre o entedia. E era isso que esperava: sempre ter sempre a amizade dele.

Alargou um pouco os olhos. Era impressão sua ou estava estimando demais ele? Tudo bem, ele era seu melhor amigo, mas talvez estivesse exagerando. Ou não? Decidiu afastar esses pensamentos assim que avistou InuYasha se aproximando. Um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ele ergueu o rosto ao sentir o perfume tão conhecido e também sorriu ao vê-la acenando.

Apressou o passo e subiu as escadas com pressa. Miroku apenas o seguia. Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo, o rapaz já estava se arrastando pelos degraus. Mas InuYasha parecia normal.

"Olá, InuYasha. Você demorou um pouco." O tom da jovem era um tanto brincalhão.

"É que eu tive de andar mais devagar para que ele não se perdesse." Apontou com o dedão. Kagome observou curiosa o outro recuperando o fôlego, deitado na escada.

"Quem é ele?" Murmurou, próxima do hannyou.

"Um primo, Miroku. Chegou ontem de Kyoto." Murmurou de volta.

"Ah, então por isso saiu daquele jeito ontem." Ela disse, como se tivesse desvendado um grande mistério.

"Foi. Sabe, ele não é uma das pessoas que mais aprecio." Olhou-a entediado.

"Ele tem tanto defeitos assim?"

"Não, mas os poucos que tem compensam isso..."

Nesse instante, Miroku começou a se levantar lentamente, ainda cansado.

"Ah, desculpe-me, mas essa escada ainda mata um." Olhou os degraus com medo. Kagome riu levemente, por que isso lhe lembrava uma frase dita no dia anterior? "Bem, eu sou Takani Miroku. Muito prazer." Fez uma leve reverência, demonstrando seus tradicionais costumes.

"Higurashi Kagome." A jovem fez o mesmo. Era raro ver jovens com esses costumes, mas de certa forma gostava. Atualmente os jovens pareciam mais vidrados nos costumes americanos do que na própria cultura japonesa, tão rica e admirável, segundo ela.

"Bem, há algum problema se eu dividir o tempo com vocês?" Ergueram-se e se fitaram novamente. "InuYasha não lhe disse nada, mas eu gostaria de conhecer mais pessoas aqui."

"Claro, sem problema." Ela sorriu alegremente. InuYasha rosnou baixinho ao ver a 'boa interação' dos dois. "Vamos até a Goshin Boku." Virou-se e caminhou, sendo acompanhada pelos rapazes.

"Goshin Boku?" Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, a Árvore Sagrada de nosso templo." Logo já estavam sob a majestosa árvore. "É sempre agradável estar aqui, ela me passa uma sensação de paz." Sentou-se e recostou-se no tronco, amparando a vassoura ao seu lado. InuYasha fez o mesmo, sentando-se bem ao lado dela.

"Eu gosto muito dessa árvore também. Não sei por que, mas gosto." O hannyou fitou as poucas folhas.

"Nossa, é tão raro ver você admitir seus sentimentos assim!" Kagome sorriu e olhou-o de forma brincalhona.

"Aposto que vai curtir comigo o resto do ano." Ele sorriu também, de forma travessa, e passou a mão pelo cabelo da jovem, bagunçando-o bastante.

"Ei! Crianção!" Ela afastou sua mão e ajeitou o cabelo, rindo junto com ele.

'_Estou sendo maldoso ou esses dois são bem próximos?'_ Miroku observou os dois com uma expressão confusa. Quando ambos perceberam o olhar atento que lhe era direcionado, fitaram o rapaz confusos, também.

"O que está olhando, Miroku?" Perguntou InuYasha, parando de bagunçar novamente o cabelo da garota.

"Nada, nada." Sorriu de lado.

"Sente-se também." Sugeriu Kagome, rearrumando o cabelo. O rapaz hesitou alguns segundos, então caminhou até InuYasha e sentou-se ao lado dele. Kagome recostou a cabeça no tronco e suspirou levemente.

"Então... Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?" Começou Miroku para puxar assunto.

"Hum..." Kagome pensou por alguns segundos. "Acho que há dois anos. Não, InuYasha?"

"Sim. Desde o primeiro colegial." Complementou.

"Apesar de não fazer tanto tempo, vocês parecem ser grandes amigos, não?" Perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

"Está insinuando algo, Miroku?" InuYasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não, claro que não!" Ergueu as duas mãos, se defendendo. "É porque achei vocês bem próximos."

"Eu e InuYasha nos damos muito bem." Kagome inclinou-se para fitar o rapaz. "Nossa amizade é sólida como uma rocha! Não é?" Olhou para ele, sorrindo.

"Claro." Ele sorriu de forma convencida e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"E você, Takani? Tem algum amigo que considera especial?" Ela inclinou-se para fitá-lo. Observou-o ficar pensativo por alguns segundos, e suspirar logo depois.

"Não tenho muitos amigos, Higurashi..."

"Até imagino por quê..." Murmurou o hannyou.

"Mas... considero meus primos grandes amigos, pois são os mais próximos de mim." Sorriu enquanto a fitava, olhando para InuYasha logo em seguida.

"..." O hannyou não soube o que dizer diante daquela afirmação. Não que não gostasse de Miroku, mas ele tinha algumas 'características' um tanto desagradáveis. E às vezes ele agia tão ingenuamente que dava para desconfiar.

"O InuYasha também sente o mesmo, não?" Virou o rosto para ele e o fitou, piscando.

"Ah... Claro." Respondeu, com 'muito' entusiasmo.

"Sério?" Viram os olhos de Miroku brilharem de alegria. "Fico feliz em sabe disso, primo!"

"Pára com essa história de primo, é estranho. Me chame de InuYasha mesmo."

"Tudo bem, InuYasha!" Ele sorriu.

"E você também pode me chamar de Kagome se quiser, Takani." A jovem sorriu.

"Então pode me chamar de Miroku." O rapaz olhou-a de forma carinhosa.

InuYasha rosnou. "Não dê tanta intimidade a ele, Kagome."

"Como assim?" Olhou-o confusa.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma buzina de motocicleta pôde ser ouvida.

"Será aqui?" Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Melhor ir olhar." O hannyou ficou um tanto confuso.

"Já volto." Levantou-se e caminhou na direção das escadas. Se fosse realmente uma visita para sua família, não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser. Parou e olhou para baixo, vendo uma moto parada ao lado da calçada e bem em frente ao templo.

Um rapaz acenou quando a viu. Kagome entreabriu os lábios, surpresa. Aquele era Naraku ou estava enganada? Sim, era realmente ele. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao constatar. Estivera pensando nele durante a manhã, e agora ele aparecia. Acenou também e fez um sinal para que ele subisse.

Observando-a da árvore, InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava chamando a pessoa e... era um perfume masculino o que sentia? Não pôde evitar uma expressão surpresa. Quem seria esse homem? Miroku percebeu o jeito dele.

"O que foi, InuYasha?"

"Nada." Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da jovem.

Naraku subiu as escadas depressa e isso pareceu não render-lhe nenhum cansaço. Logo chegou até a jovem e sorriu. Os orbes azuis fitavam os seus com atenção e alegria. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se da mesma forma.

"Que surpresa, Naraku!" Ergueu o rosto para poder fitá-lo, visto que ele era mais alto. "A que devo a visita?"

"Hum... Talvez à vontade de lhe ver." Viu-a ficar ruborizada.

"Eu... agradeço a gentileza." Riu, visivelmente sem graça.

"Eu estou atrapalhando algo?" Perguntou ao ver os dois rapazes sob a árvore.

"Ah, não." Virou-se para fitá-los também. "São meus amigos."

InuYasha sentiu uma estranha pontada em seu peito. Por que aquela afirmação de Kagome para aquele homem pareceu lhe doer? Sentiu a respiração falhar por uns instantes.

"Bem..." Naraku passou a mão pelo cabelo, pensando em como perguntar. Kagome voltou-se para ele. "Eu estava passando e pensei... se não estiver ocupada, gostaria de saber se não quer dar uma volta."

"Agora?"

"Pode ser à tarde, se preferir." Fitou-a nos olhos. Kagome sentiu o coração estranhamente disparar. "Sabe... desde ontem que não consigo parar de pensar em você. Parece estranho, mas... não sei, eu apenas..."

"Claro." Kagome interrompeu-o, sorrindo. Naraku olhou-a surpreso. "Eu adoraria passear à tarde." Pela sua voz era nítido o nervosismo, mas foi sincera ao dizer. Corou mais ainda quando ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso carinhoso.

"Então, eu passo às três, certo?"

"Certo."

"Então vou indo. Seus amigos estão lhe esperando." Desceu alguns degraus. "Até mais."

"Até." Kagome acenou. Observou-o descer e logo depois subir na moto. Quando ele se afastou no móvel, suspirou. Levou a mão ao peito, se acalmando.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Estava realmente se interessando por ele e sendo retribuída? Ele parecia uma boa pessoa, tinha um faro para essas coisas. Decidiu, por enquanto, afastar de sua mente esse assunto. Voltou para a Goshin Boku, enquanto olhava a árvore.

"Desculpem a demora." Disse ao sentar-se.

"Quem era ele?" InuYasha perguntou, visivelmente incomodado. Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Com ciúmes, InuYasha?" Sorriu de forma boba.

O hannyou sentiu um nó na garganta com aquela pergunta. Era nítido que estava, e por que ele não sabia. Sentiu-se nervoso e agitado. "Não é ciúme, mas não quero ver minha amiga com qualquer um." Cruzou os braços.

"Agradeço sua preocupação, de verdade. Você quase não demonstra." Apertou a bochecha esquerda dele.

"Pare." Segurou sua mão, surpreendendo muito a jovem.

"Calma, InuYasha. Não precisa ficar assim." Recuou a mão, abaixando a cabeça. Miroku observou a cena intrigado. "Ele se chama Matsumoto Onigumo."

"E por que o chamou de Naraku? Não é um nome muito bonito."

"É um apelido que ele recebeu dos amigos. Ele disse que preferia que eu o chamasse assim."

"Mas é muito estranho chamá-lo assim, fica parecendo que ele faz jus ao apelido."

"Escuta, InuYasha, por que está tão incomodado?" Olhou-o nervosa.

"Eu...?" Fitou-a surpreso. Se ele próprio não sabia, como responder? Engoliu em seco. "Eu só... não quero vê-la sofrer." Abaixou o rosto.

"Eu agradeço a preocupação, já disse." Virou o rosto. "Mas eu sei que ele não é má pessoa."

"Desculpe." Olhou-a de relance. "Eu exagero às vezes."

"Às vezes?" Voltou a olhá-lo e deu um fraco sorriso. "Quase sempre."

"Não queria brigar com você." Abriu os braços. "Me desculpa?"

"Tá certo." Riu e o abraçou, ao ver que era isso que ele queria. "Também não tive essa intenção. Não quero brigar com meu amigo por essas coisas."

InuYasha engoliu em seco novamente. Por que de repente seu coração disparou com a proximidade dela? Já a abraçara tantas vezes e, embora houvesse acontecido isso, nunca fora tão forte. Fitou algum ponto invisível no chão, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo tão de repente consigo.

"O que foi, InuYasha?" Sem perceber, a jovem havia desvencilhado-se do abraço e agora fitava-o com preocupação. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar aquilo da mente.

"Nada, só lembrei que tenho umas coisas pra fazer em casa."

"Então... você já vai?" Baixou o olhar.

"Sim." Levantou-se, sendo imitado por Miroku. "Eu vejo você amanhã, certo?"

"Claro." Ela levantou-se e o observou caminhar para a escada. "Até."

"Até." Ele forçou um sorriso e acenou. Kagome fez o mesmo. Logo ele e o primo já tinham sumido de seu campo de visão.

"O que... deu nele?" Abaixou o rosto, triste.

* * *

InuYasha caminhava apressado em direção a estação de metrô. Miroku quase corria para caminhar ao seu lado. Olhava para o hannyou muito curioso. Será que suas suposições estavam corretas? InuYasha ficara muito incomodado com o fato da amiga estar com outro rapaz. E, de repente, mudou seu comportamento para com ela.

Desceram as escadas da estação e compraram as passagens. InuYasha permanecia com a mesma expressão impassível. Parecia estar querendo imitar o irmão. Logo juntaram-se a multidão que esperava pelo mesmo metrô que eles. Miroku respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Mesmo que apanhasse, precisava perguntar.

"InuYasha."

"Sim?" Nem olhou o outro.

"Bem, eu quero perguntar algo." Fez uma pequena pausa, observando o hannyou olhar algum ponto na parede. "Eh... Por que você tratou a Higurashi daquela maneira?" Usou o sobrenome da jovem, visto que ele não gostara quando Kagome pediu que a chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

"Tratei como?" Fitou-o nos olhos desta vez.

"Não sei, você... mudou quando aquele rapaz chegou."

"Não ouviu o que eu disse para ela? Não quero que ela se envolva com qualquer um para sofrer." Voltou a olhar a parede. "Ela me contou que uma vez namorou um cara e descobriu que ele a traía."

"Ah, entendo." Coçou a cabeça. "Você se preocupa mesmo com ela, não?"

"Ela é minha melhor amiga. A única pessoa que já conheci que sei poder confiar cegamente." Baixou os olhos e fitou o chão dessa vez. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos orbes dourados. "Se eu não cuidar dela, sei que vou me arrepender."

Miroku fitou-o um tanto surpreso. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, o metrô chegou. Várias pessoas saíram e logo puderam entrar as outras. Ambos enfiaram-se na multidão e trataram de procurar um lugar para sentar. Acharam um no canto e dirigiram-se para lá. InuYasha sentou-se e escorou a cabeça na parede metálica e fria. Fechou os olhos.

O rapaz suspirou. Fitou o outro pelo canto dos olhos. Ele fora sincero ao lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Mas, de alguma forma, ele parecia não perceber o que realmente sentia. Para os dois amigos, sua relação podia ser pura amizade. Mas aos outros olhos via-se outra coisa. E Miroku podia estar enganado e sendo maldoso, mas o que ele via em InuYasha era um amor platônico que se escondia com medo de se ferir...

* * *

**N / a: Olá! **

**Sim, eu ainda estou viva. Depois de muito tempo sem inspiração, finalmente minha mente clareou e pude escrever algo para esse capítulo. É, acho que foi o Ano Novo que me inspirou... Ah, sim! Para a infelicidade de muitos, Kikyou está chegando. Ainda estou decidindo o melhor momento para isso, mas vai ser em breve. E antes que me taquem pedras, eu repito: Naraku vai ser uma pessoa boa e ele e Kagome vão sim se envolver. Mais do que isso não posso revelar...**

**E, particularmente, gostei esse capítulo. Não sei por que, mas foi divertido escrevê-lo. As coisas ainda estam normais, mas em breve os desentendimentos e confusões começarão. E aqueles que são fãs de SessRin, não percam o próximo! E aqueles que querem ver o InuYasha com mais ciúmes ainda, também não percam! u-u**

**E aproveitando o momento, quero fazer uma pequena sugestão. Quem ainda não conhece, deve baixar as músicas do Miyavi, que ouvi enquanto escrevia este capítulo. Esse cantor é um dos melhores de j-rock! As músicas dele são ótimas e ele tem uma voz linda (embora às vezes ele cante tão rápido que nem dá pra acompanhar)! Baixem os dois primeiros CDs ('Gagaku' e 'Galyuu', que foram os que baixei) e vocês não vão se arrepender! Bem, bem, sem mais enrolações, vamos às reviews.**

**Haruna:** Que bom, uma nova leitora. n.n Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Tudo bem, o importante é que você comentou. Ah, ainda vai demorar muito pra ter cenas InuKag... Você vai agüentar esperar? XD Kisu!

**Ju-Sng:** Você achou o Miroku sem graça? Espere e verá! Bem, a Kagome ainda não conhece a Sango. Então, obviamente ela não estava lá. Kisu!

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Legal que tenha gostado do capítulo passado! Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Kisu!

**kagomes-chan:** Bem, é claro que tem continuação essa fic. E ainda terá muitos capítulos, se minha criatividade permitir. u.u Kisu!

**Naku-chan:** Que bom que está gostando! Teve pena dele? Eu também. XD Eu fiquei horas quebrando a cabeça e me decidi por essa cena. Lendo não é muito engraçado, mas quando eu imaginei ri pra caramba. XD" É, o Sesshy não tem pena. Você foi a primeira a falar da barata! Que desculpa idiota, não? XD Só esse Miroku pra acreditar... (ainda faço ele ser o mais esperto de todo mundo u.ú) Bem, eu espero que você tenha tempo logo. Mal posso esperar pra ler o próximo capítulo! n.n Eu penso da mesma forma. Espero que essas férias me tragam mais inspiração... Kisu, kisu!

**Satsume: **Pois é, que desculpa esfarrapada. É nisso que dá ser pau mandado, né? XD Kisu!

**É isso, pessoal. Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! Aproveitem bem hoje e tenham um Ano Novo repleto de paz, amor e felicidade! o/**

**Bye, bye!**


	8. Capítulo Sete

_Capítulo Sete_

A manhã de segunda-feira amanhecera chuvosa.

As multidões corriam pelas ruas com seus guarda-chuvas, apressadas. Uns esbarrando nos outros, pisando em poças. Muitos se abrigavam em estabelecimentos ou sob toldos, com a esperança de que a chuva passasse logo.

Olhando para as gotas caindo lá fora através da janela, Rin suspirou. Desde que chegara à universidade a chuva não parara de cair. E já era hora do intervalo. Isso a deprimia um pouco. Não podia sair de lá, a menos que quisesse ser encharcada. Ou topar com ele...

"Rin, vai passar a manhã toda aí sentada?"

A jovem virou-se entediada para sua amiga Sango, em pé ao seu lado. "Acho que sim."

"Cadê seu ânimo, heim?" A outra reprovou-a com o olhar.

"Não sei." Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

"Está com um humor ruim mesmo. Anda, levanta." Sango puxou-a pelo braço, sorrindo. Rin levantou a contragosto. Não queria sair da sala mesmo. "Vamos ao banheiro. Aí você verá como sua cara está horrível."

"Me animou ainda mais, Sango..."

Sendo arrastada pela enorme sala, Rin olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém na sala, exceto pelo garoto mais nerd de lá, estudando sem parar. Suspirou e caminhou pelo corredor lotado de alunos conversando. Olhava de um lado para o outro, na esperança de não encontrá-lo.

"E então?" Sango começou. "Já falou com ele?"

"Hã?" Fez-se de desentendida.

"Rin, não se faça de boba." Olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. "Sabe do que estou falando."

A jovem suspirou. Esperava que ela esquecesse do assunto, mas quando Sango queria ela ia até o fim com o assunto. "Ainda não o encontrei, Sango."

"Rin... Ele senta bem na sua frente."

"Não surgiram oportunidades."

"Mas eu tive a impressão de que você queria falar com ele na hora da entrada."

"Eh... F-foi impressão sua. Eu nem o vi nesse horário."

"Sério? Então acho que foi impressão minha mesmo tê-la visto se escondendo num corredor enquanto o observava tomar água no bebedouro." Sorriu de forma debochada.

"Eh..." Rin corou. Por que Sango sempre a encontrava nas horas mais impróprias? Suspirou, dando-se por vencida. "Tudo bem, eu admito."

Encontraram os banheiros e entraram no feminino. O cheiro forte de desinfetante fez ambas torcerem os narizes. Sango dirigiu-se para uma das cabines e trancou a pequena porta. "Ah... Eu já disse, Rin. Se não for falar logo com ele, vai perder a chance."

"Mas... eu... eu tenho vergonha..." Abaixou a cabeça e se encostou na parede. "E se ele me rejeitar?"

"Bem... Há uma grande probabilidade." Fez uma pequena pausa. "Mas se você não perguntar, nunca irá saber." Ouviu-se o barulho de descarga e logo Sango saiu, com um sorriso. "Eu creio que é melhor você perguntar para ter certeza. Se ele não aceitar, ele não merece você."

"Obrigada, Sango." Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios de Rin. Enquanto observava a amiga caminhar confiante em direção à pia, um estalo veio à sua mente. Sorriu de forma marota e se aproximou de Sango, pondo-se ao seu lado. "Acabei de me lembrar..."

"Do quê?" Despejou um pouco do sabonete líquido nas mãos. Começou a lavá-las e, percebendo o silêncio da outra, olhou-a confusa. Assustou-se com o olhar que a outra lhe lançava. "Rin?"

"Quem você convidou para ir com você, Sango?" Disse bem alto, entusiasmada.

A outra petrificou-se. Engoliu em seco enquanto sacudia as mãos. Olhando lentamente ao redor, percebeu que o banheiro estava vazio. Suspirou aliviada e apoiou-se na pia.

"E então?"

"Bem... foi..." Fez uma pausa, olhando Rin com raiva. Esta se segurou para não gargalhar.

"Eu sabia!" Apontou acusadoramente para Sango. "Fica me dando esses conselhos enquanto você mesma não teve coragem de convidar nenhum garoto!"

"Ei, fala baixo! Isso vai arruinar minha reputação!" Murmurou. O banheiro continuava vazio. Tentou se acalmar enquanto observava o sorriso sádico da amiga. Colocou as mãos na cintura e fez um ar de desdém. "Acontece que não tem nenhum garoto interessante na nossa turma. Nem chegam aos meus pés."

"Sei." Rin girou os olhos enquanto saíam do banheiro.

"Se não quer acreditar..." Sango parou de repente e os olhos brilharam.

"Que foi?" Olhou-a confusa.

"Olha quem saiu do banheiro!" Sussurrou e apontou para a frente. Rin olhou rapidamente e só o que pôde pensar era que se tratava de algum garoto por quem Sango estava interessada. Então percebeu que quem na verdade havia saído e estava se dirigindo para a sala era um lindo youkai de cabelos prateados.

"Ah, não acredito." Suspirou, percebendo o que a amiga insinuava.

"Vamos, é essa a chance!" Sango puxou-a animada atrás do youkai.

"M-mas ele com certeza já..."

"Pare de conversa e vamos logo!" Os olhos castanhos brilhavam diante da oportunidade. Logo chegaram a sala, que continuava vazia, exceto pelo garoto nerd no seu costumeiro canto. O youkai caminhava calmamente em direção a sua cadeira.

"Sango, por favor, não..." Antes que Rin pudesse terminar, Sango puxou-a com muito mais força e empurrou-a fortemente na direção dele. A jovem tentou parar mas só tropeçava nos próprios pés. Quando pensou que fosse cair de cara no chão, bateu o corpo em algo.

Rin logo se deu conta de que suas mãos tocavam um tecido macio, seda. Sentiu um cheiro suave de colônia e longos fios balançavam diante de seus olhos. Afastou-se lentamente, e viu que havia se amparado nas costas de SesshouMaru. Engoliu em seco, muito nervosa. Olhou para cima e viu dois olhos dourados observarem-na curiosos.

"E-eu... Me... Me desculpe..." Sentiu o rosto se aquecer e as palavras se confundirem. Subitamente, pareceu lembrar quem causara isso e bufou. "Sango!" Olhou para trás num impulso e percebeu que a outra não se encontrava mais lá. Cerrou as mãos com força, uma hora iria encontrá-la e acertar as contas.

"Você está bem?" A voz séria ecoou por sua mente.

"Eh..." Olhou novamente para o youkai, que estava virado para ela. Corou levemente. Diante do olhar indiferente e ao mesmo tempo profundo que lhe era direcionado, sentiu a respiração falhar por alguns segundos. "S-sim, eu... eu estou bem."

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Aquele olhar já estava deixando Rin aflita. Queria continuar observando-o, mas ao mesmo tempo sua timidez mandava-a sair correndo e enfiar a cara na mesa. Lembrou-se que queria perguntar algo, mas não conseguia nem mover os lábios.

De repente, como mágica, um pequeno sorriso formou-se no rosto do youkai. Rin alargou um pouco os olhos, em surpresa e confusão. Por que ele sorria daquela forma? Era divertido torturá-la, só podia ser isso. Mas essa era a chance, parecia ser o momento certo para perguntar. _'Eu tenho que resolver isso de uma vez!'_

"Eh... Oyakata, eu..." As palavras pareceram fugir de novo, mas ela estava decidida. "Eu... eu queria saber se..." Parou novamente, vendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas. Respirou fundo. "Bem, é que o ano está acabando e vamos nos formar. E... daqui a uma semana vai ter o baile de formatura para os universitários." Viu uma sombra de compreensão passar pelos orbes dourados. "Então, eu queria... saber se você gostaria de... de ir comigo." Baixou a cabeça.

Fitou o chão sem piscar, pensando qual seria a resposta dada. Torcia para que fosse positiva, mas algo lá dentro lhe dizia que não seria essa. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar os pensamentos negativos. Tinha que ser otimista! Mas parecia tão difícil...

"Seu convite me pegou de surpresa." O tom de SesshouMaru continuava sério. Ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, apreensiva. "Você é a única que ainda não havia perguntado."

Rin o agradeceu mentalmente por lembrá-la de como ele era assediado e que sua chance era zero... Ele estava se gabando ou era impressão? "Bem, eu... sei que você recebeu muitos convites mais interessantes."

"Interessantes?" Pelo tom sarcástico, ela pensou que ele fosse começar a rir. "Nenhum dos convites valiam a pena. Eu estava esperando o seu."

"Hã?" Rin sentiu que corara até o último fio de cabelo. Olhou-o completamente desnorteada. O que ele estava dizendo não fazia nenhum sentido para si. _'Estava esperando o meu convite?'_ Ele só podia estar brincando. "O... o que você... quer dizer...?"

"É um 'sim'." SesshouMaru repetiu o mesmo sorriso de antes. Virou-se e caminhou em direção a sua cadeira, no mesmo momento que o sinal tocou. Rin pareceu despertar e viu que os outros estavam entrando na sala. Caminhou depressa ao seu lugar, passando por ele e evitando olhá-lo.

Ao sentar-se, ainda tinha a expressão abobada em seu rosto. Escutara direito o que ele dissera? Fora um 'sim' mesmo? Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Ele aceitara o seu convite e ainda sorrira de uma forma encantadora. Mais belo do que já havia imaginado. Um professor entrou na sala, mas Rin duvidava que conseguisse prestar atenção em alguma outra além do brilho prata à sua frente.

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando a hora do intervalo, InuYasha respirou aliviado e espreguiçou-se. Finalmente uma pausa. As primeiras aulas haviam sido bem pesadas e tudo que queria agora era se distrair um pouco. 

"Vamos, InuYasha." Kagome levantou-se sorrindo, com o lanche nas mãos.

"Certo." Levantou-se devagar e a acompanhou pelo colégio, até que chegaram ao pátio, onde quase todos os alunos estavam.

Avistaram um banco vazio, um pouco afastado do pátio, e dirigiram-se para lá. Aquele era o local para onde eles sempre iam no intervalo. Sempre conversavam muito, em geral sobre besteiras, mas era muito divertido. O hannyou nunca tivera um amigo verdadeiro como Kagome, e isso já era especial.

No entanto, um assunto insistia em martelar em sua mente desde a tarde passada. Tentou esquecer o assunto, mas sempre que tentava, mas ele lhe perturbava. Lembrou-se de novo da cena: Kagome e aquele sujeito conversando, muito animados. Isso lhe irritava profundamente, e não sabia por quê. Considerava o fato de que se achava o protetor da jovem, tentando impedir que ela sofresse, mas cada vez mais isso lhe parecia diferente.

Não conseguira conversar sobre isso com ela antes, pois chegara atrasado ao colégio. Mas precisava tirar algumas dúvidas e ver se o sujeito realmente era à altura de Kagome. Sentaram-se e Kagome logo começou a comer seu lanche. InuYasha respirou fundo.

"E então..." Começou, fazendo-a olhá-lo. "Como foi sua tarde ontem?"

"Hum..." Ela engoliu a porção que estava mastigando. "Tá falando do Naraku?"

"Sim." Cerrou a mão esquerda ao ouvir o nome odiado.

"Bem, você quer saber exatamente o quê, meu caro guarda-costas?" Ela sorriu brincalhona.

"Como ele se comportou." Sorriu da mesma forma. "Se ele fez alguma coisa, vou fazê-lo sumir da cidade."

"Nossa, que valentão! Mas não, ele não fez nada de mais." Viu-o se aborrecer e pensou que tudo que ele queria era mandar o outro para bem longe. Sorriu. "Nós apenas demos uma volta, lanchamos e ele foi muito legal."

"Hunf." InuYasha fez bico e olhou para o movimento no pátio. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Kagome começou.

"Por que está implicando com ele?"

"Porque não gostei dele."

"E por que não gostou dele?"

"Porque ele tem cara de ser aproveitador."

"E só isso o fez tirar essas conclusões?"

InuYasha fitou Kagome ainda aborrecido e viu-a sorrindo, se divertindo muito. Conhecia esse jogo chato: ela ia ficar fazendo essas perguntas até que ele mudasse de assunto. "Bem, ele já chegou te chamando pra sair e se achando o tal."

"Ele não estava se achando, InuYasha. Estava até um pouco nervoso, a meu ver."

"Por que defende tanto ele?" Olhou-a intrigado.

"Bem..." Colocou o pequeno vasilhame vazio entre os dois. "Porque o considero boa pessoa, e você sabe que tenho faro para essas coisas. Veja o seu caso, por exemplo. Todos diziam _'Se afasta dele, é só um hannyou.'_, e ainda assim eu fiquei ao seu lado." Ela parou por um instante, pensando em algo. "Você está implicando com ele por que... ele também é hannyou?"

"Hã?" Olhou-a um tanto surpreso. "Acha que eu implicaria por causa disso?"

"Talvez..."

"Não tem nada a ver, Kagome. Ele é como eu, nunca o desprezaria por isso. Apenas tenho medo que..." Desviou o olhar.

"Medo de quê?" Olhou-o curiosa. Estava na cara que ele estava com ciúmes de Naraku. Então ela entendeu e sorriu ternamente. "Não se preocupe, Inu."

"Heim?" Olhou confuso para a jovem ao ouvir aquele apelido muito odiado. Mas ao ver seu sorriso paralisou.

"Ele não vai ocupar seu lugar no meu coração!" Exclamou muito alegre, enquanto abraçava-o fortemente. InuYasha ficou completamente sem reação. Diante daquelas palavras ele não sabia o que pensar. Sentiu o coração ficar acelerado e o rosto se aquecer. Aquela sensação de quando a abraçara na manhã anterior se repetia.

"Eu..." Tentou dizer algo, ainda imóvel. Kagome se afastou um pouco e fitou-o nos olhos ainda sorrindo. InuYasha sorriu também e pegou uma mão dela. "Você também, sempre vai estar comigo."

"Fico feliz por isso." InuYasha teve a leve impressão de ter visto o rosto dela ficar mais corado. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal, anunciando o fim da folga. "Mas já acabou o intervalo?" Kagome suspirou cansada. "Droga."

"Nem fale. O pior é que agora é Geografia." Levantou-se a contragosto, acompanhando-a. "Odeio o professor e a matéria."

"O professor até que é legal, mas a matéria é realmente uma chatice."

Caminharam rapidamente para a sala, onde o professor já aguardava os alunos com o assunto escrito na lousa. InuYasha suspirou e abriu o livro na página indicada. Kagome fez o mesmo. Ambos torciam veemente para que o tempo passasse depressa...

* * *

Kagome caminhava devagar para casa. Estava desanimada depois do enorme trabalho de Geografia que fora passado para ser entregue na sexta-feira. Se fosse só isso, até que estaria tudo bem. Mas ela ainda estava preocupada com InuYasha. Quando conversaram no intervalo, estava tão aparente que ele tinha medo de ser trocado por Naraku. Mas ela sempre teria um lugar especial para ele, pois ele era mais do que importante para Kagome. 

Nunca sentira tanto carinho e amizade por alguém. InuYasha às vezes era muito irritado, mas também muito legal. Sabia que havia se apegado demais a ela por ser a única a falar com ele. Talvez o medo fosse natural. Mas agora ele sabia que não era substituível.

Ao subir as escadas, Kagome parou. O vento soprava pela Goshin Boku. O templo estava calmo como sempre. Mas ela pôde sentir que algo ali mudara. Teve a nítida impressão de sentir um perfume parecido com flores de sakura. Caminhou apressada para a entrada de sua casa, tendo a certeza que tinha alguma coisa diferente.

Ao abrir a porta deslizante, notou que havia um par de sapatos que nunca vira antes. Fitou-os confusa enquanto entrava e fechava a porta. Tirou a mochila das costas e olhou ao redor. "Já cheguei!" Exclamou, caminhando até a sala.

"Kagome, querida." Parou ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe. "Aqui na cozinha."

A colegial estranhou a mãe não ir recebê-la, como de costume, mas não hesitou em ir até o cômodo mencionado. Andou depressa e passou pela abertura sem porta, sentido o cheiro maravilhoso do almoço sendo preparado. Viu a mão ao fogão, temperando uma comida. Sentados à mesa, estavam seu avô, seu irmão Souta, e a terceira pessoa...

Kagome parou de caminhar e olhou completamente surpresa para a mulher sentada. O longo cabelo negro preso por uma fita branca. A pele clara, nunca exposta ao sol. Os ternos olhos castanhos que passaram a fitá-la. O sorriso carinhoso que ela sempre tinha no rosto. Por um momento, Kagome pensou estar sonhando.

"Há quanto tempo, Kagome." A voz continuava a mesma, mas agora repleta de saudade. Ela levantou-se e estendeu os braços, esperando o abraço que pedia. Kagome então teve a certeza de que era real. Sorriu largamente, feliz, e correu até a irmã. O forte abraço caloroso transmitia todo o amor fraternal que ambas tinham uma pela outra.

"Que saudades, Kikyou!"

* * *

**Oi, pessoal! o/**

**Primeiramente, quero esclarecer o motivo do atraso deste capítulo. Para variar, meu computador ficou com problema... Dessa vez foi a placa mãe que resolveu queimar. E meu pai foi consertar... Demorou, mas ele voltou, melhor que antes. o/ E resolvi fazer um capítulo grande para compensar o atraso. Particularmente, achei bom, mas como sempre, tenho certeza de que poderia ficar melhor. Eu escrevi meio às pressas, com medo que as idéias fugissem... Bem, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Acredito que todos ficaram felizes pela Rin, não? Eu até pensei em fazer uma versão diferente, onde ele iria com outra pessoa (acho que sabem quem), mas como estou de bom humor, resolvi deixá-la aproveitar a chance! E... Kikyou voltou! Aposto que todos sacaram logo no começo da terceira cena, não? Vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas fazer o quê se vocês odeiam a pobre da Kikyou... De qualquer forma, viram também que ela e Kagome não se odeiam, são irmãs muito unidas.**

**E quando a segunda cena, não ficou muito boa, mas transpareceu um pouco de como o InuYasha está se sentindo de lado. Eu queria escrever diferente também, onde a Kagome falaria animada do passeio e ele ficara emburrado e a deixaria falando sozinha. x3 Mas achei cruel demais e diferente dos outros capítulos, então deixei essa cena kawaii mesmo.**

**E eu vi que não expliquei direito sobre o baile e teve gente que se confundiu. Na verdade, o baile é da formatura da faculdade onde Rin, Sesshy e Sango estudam. Os três fazem o mesmo curso, claro: Engenharia da Computação. Pode ficar um pouco 'coincidência' demais, mas levem em conta que no Japão quase tudo agora é tecnológico ou tem a ver com o computador. Bem, espero que tenham gostado do jeito que ficou e, encerrando logo minhas considerações, vamos aos reviews.**

**Ichirin no Hana:** Ah, desculpe respondeu seu review só agora, mas só o vi quando já tinha postado o capítulo seis. u.u' Sem problema, eu também acabo parando de mandar reviews! u-u" Legal que esteja gostando mas, sério, o Naraku vai ser boa pessoa! E espero que tenha gostado da cena da Rin, embora tenha ficado um tanto melosa. Não se preocupe tanto com isso, às vezes poucas palavras dizem mais do que muitas. Kisu!

**mry-chan:** Que bom que está gostando! Realmente, inspiração é muito instável, mas agora ela veio com tudo de novo. o/ Muitas surpresas ainda virão! Tudo bem, o importante é que você comentou e gostou da fic! Mais uma que comentou a barata! Eu também acho muito engraçado quando imagino. XD E quanto a revista, eu fiz isso mais para brincar mesmo. Ele é homem acima de tudo, e todo homem lê pelo menos uma vez na vida algo de sacanagem, não é verdade? E esse é só o começo (sobre o Inu com ciúmes). Com a Kikyou, tudo vai virar de cabeça para baixo! E eu também não aguentaria subir todas aquelas escadas, eu sou super sedentária! X3 Kisu!

**Srta Shippou chan:** Bem, às vezes é difícil você imaginar que seu melhor amigo gosta de você. Acontece muito, mas que você nunca imagina... Kisu!

**Manu Higurashi:** Que bom que está gostando da fic! Ah, as crises dele vão ficar ainda piores! E quanto ao baile, eu expliquei acima, ok? Talvez eu faça alguma coisa, já que eles vão terminar o colegial, mas ainda vou decidir. Bem, eu não coloquei o Kouga com a Kagome porque simplesmente não consigo vê-lo juntos. E com o Naraku ia ficar diferente do usual. Vai demorar até eles ficarem juntos, mas acho que você aguenta! E o encontro desses dois é surpresa! Kisu!

**Adriana Paiva:** Bem, quanto a isso não digo nada para não estragar a surpresa! Mas espero que você goste do jeito que farei. Kisu!

**Lali Djibril:** Legal, mais uma nova leitora! Obrigada pelos elogios! n.n Que bom que tem a mesma opinião! Eu sei que os japoneses foram forçados à cultura ocidental, mas os jovens atuais deveriam dar valor também ao que eles tem de mais rico: a própria cultura. Eu a acho fantástica! E se você adora, eu a-m-o o Miyavi! Além de lindo, tem uma voz muito legal! (eu também pensei que fosse mulher quando vi uma foto XD) Eu demorei um pouco, mas espero que tenha gostado desse chapter! Kisu!

**Paola:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Eu demorei com esse capítulo, mas não foi por que eu quis. u.u" Legal que tenha gostado das minhas fics! E obrigada também pelo review de AeD! Estou agradecendo logo porque não tenho a mínima noção de quando colocarei um chapter novo. x.x E acabei de ver o segundo review que você deixou. Não se preocupe, eu não desistirei dessa fic! ;DKisu!

**Naku-chan:** Enfim comentou! o/ Achei que não responderia um review seu hoje! Nossa, eu também parei de ler... Me dá uma preguiça! XD Ah, eu já li o capítulo dois, falta o três agora! X3 Prometo mandar review ainda hoje! Que bom que está curtindo! Nessa família é um descobrindo o outro, não? XD E acho que se deve ao fato de que minha idéias estão borbulhando! o/ Vem muuuuuita coisa além daquilo que te contei! Banzai procê também! XD Kisu, kisu!

**É isso, minna. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews. Bye, bye!**


	9. Capítulo Oito

_Capítulo Oito_

Abriu lentamente a porta e olhou ao seu redor. Sorriu levemente e entrou no pequeno quarto. Kagome, um pouco atrás, também entrou. Kikyou observou os objetos cuidadosamente limpos, tudo estava como havia deixado. Sentada na cama, deixou que as lembranças voltassem de novo.

"Mamãe sempre manteve tudo do mesmo jeito." Kagome sorria, fitando a irmã.

"Cinco anos..." Olhou para o chão. "Parece que faz tanto tempo..."

Kagome sentou-se ao seu lado. Ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando a irmã partira. Kikyou sempre fora ótima aluna e se empenhava em conseguir o melhor. _"Só os habilidosos tem vez."_, ela costumava dizer. E sua irmã com certeza era. Há alguns anos, Kikyou fizera o teste para entrar na Universidade de Tokyo, a chamada Toudai. Infelizmente, ela não conseguira. Mas recebera a oportunidade de entrar para a de Kyoto, também muito boa, e com bolsa integral. Ela não pensou duas vezes, já que tinham alguns parentes na cidade. A despedida nunca é boa, e Kagome, muito ligada à mais velha, sentira muito sua falta durante esse tempo. Mas agora ela estava de volta, finalmente.

"Eles passaram devagar..." A colegial pronunciou lentamente. "Você fez muita falta."

"Também senti muita falta de vocês." Ela sorriu docemente de novo. "Foi difícil, mas agora finalmente posso conseguir um emprego decente e ajudar nas despesas."

"É, os custos estão ficando caros." Kagome abaixou a cabeça. "Algumas coisas já estão ficando muito desgastadas."

"Hum... A universidade me indicou para um bom lugar, se eu conseguir vai ser ótimo."

"Qual foi mesmo o curso que você fez, Kikyou?" Kagome sorriu sem graça.

"Foi Enfermagem." Sorriu divertida. "Não acredito que esqueceu das milhares de vezes que repeti isso." Levantou-se e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. Escorou-se no peitoril e apreciou a paisagem. "Quase me esqueci de como é lindo."

'_Lindo...'_ Kagome pensou em InuYasha. _'Ele é lindo também.'_ Corou com seu pensamento e sacudiu a cabeça. _'O que estou pensando? Ele é meu amigo! Se ele ouvisse isso com certeza gargalharia e me zoaria, dizendo que é irresistível!'_ Então parou e sorriu de forma carinhosa. _'Adoro esse jeito divertido dele...'_

"No que está pensando, heim?" Quando percebeu, a irmã estava a sua frente, como uma expressão suspeita.

"Ah... E-em um amigo meu." Riu sem graça.

"Um amigo? Então por que está vermelha?"

"V-vermelha?" Praguejou mentalmente por estar tão aparentemente nervosa. Ergueu as mãos e as colocou na sua frente, se defendendo. "É impressão sua! InuYasha é só meu amigo."

"InuYasha?" Kikyou ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É a primeira vez que ouço algo assim."

"Bem, eu o conheço há pouco tempo e ele... é um hannyou." Abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia que reação sua irmã teria. Nunca conversara com ela sobre youkais ou hannyous, e não sabia se ela os repudiava ou simpatizava.

"Um hannyou?" Seu tom parecia ter interesse. "Nunca conheci um youkai, mas acho-os criaturas fantásticas."

"Sério?" Kagome fitou a irmã de novo sorrindo alegremente. "Então você vai gostar dele! InuYasha é um pouco fechado, sabe, mas ele também é muito divertido!"

"Estou vendo que aprecia muito a amizade dele." Kikyou sorriu de novo, vendo a outra corar mais um pouco.

"Ah... é, eu gosto muito dele. É um bom amigo, de verdade." Sorriu ternamente.

"Então, já que ele me 'substituiu' durante um tempo, gostaria de conhecê-lo." Disse divertida, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a. "Vamos ver se eu aprovo."

"Ah, garanto que sim." Kagome levantou e acompanhou a irmã. Estava feliz por Kikyou simpatizar com os youkais, como ela. Apresentaria InuYasha à ela o mais rápido que pudesse, com certeza ele iria gostar dela. Kikyou era divertida, mas sempre discreta. Esperava que os dois se entendessem bem, então.

* * *

InuYasha espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Abriu os olhos, e suspirou ao constatar que já era manhã. Sentou-se no futon e passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua cama estava arrumada e vazia.

"Não acredito..." Murmurou, bocejando logo em seguida.

Levantou e caminhou devagar até a porta. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, voltando logo em seguida para o quarto. Bem devagar, tirou seu pijama e colocou o uniforme. Olhou-se com desgosto no espelho, mas infelizmente não tinha opção se queria ou não usá-lo. Saiu e desceu as escadas, indo até a cozinha.

"Bom dia, InuYasha." A mãe o recebeu com o sorriso habitual. Ele sorriu de volta e caminhou até a mesa. Só então percebeu que apenas Sesshoumaru estava sentado, lendo um jornal com uma xícara de café na mão.

"Aonde eles foram?" Perguntou enquanto se sentava. O youkai apenas ignorou-o, como se dissesse que a matéria sobre novos ataques em esquinas era bem mais interessante. "Ah, obrigado, _maninho_." Olhou-o entediado e seu tom saiu mais irônico do que pretendia, fazendo Sesshoumaru lançar-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Taisho foi mostrar a Miroku seu novo local de trabalho." Izayoi trouxe o café do mais novo. "Ele acordou bem cedo, sabia? Mostrou-se muito animado com o novo emprego."

"Obrigado pela comida." Fez o habitual gesto e logo levou algo à boca. "Só acredito vendo."

"Não duvide da capacidade das pessoas, pode se surpreender." Ela pisco e sorriu divertida.

"Talvez." Ele engoliu o que mastigava e logo levou outro pedaço à boca. "E você, Sesshy? Novidades?"

O youkai quase se engasgou com o último gole de café. Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e tentou disfarçar uma veia pulsando em sua testa. "Eu já disse para não me chamar por esse apelido ridículo." Ameaçou por entre os dentes.

"Engraçado, eu gosto tanto dele."

"Não me importo com seus gostos, e não me chame mais assim."

"Você é muito mal-humorado, sabia?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você, há coisas importantes me esperando." Depois de agradecer pela comida, levantou-se enquanto fechava o jornal. Pegou o material que precisava e caminhou com sua elegância natural até a porta.

"Por que vocês sempre acabam brigando?" Izayoi suspirou enquanto se sentava.

"Ele que não sabe brincar..." Apoiou o rosto na mão entediado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhava apressado rumo à universidade, tentando ignorar os olhares que lhe eram lançados. Sempre acabava chamando atenção... não que quisesse, mas sua aparência não ajudava. E agora estava mais irritado por causa de InuYasha que insistia em perturbá-lo. Não era um irmão mais novo, era um tormento. Se ele ao menos falasse menos besteiras poderia receber um mínimo de respeito de sua parte. Novamente suspirou. Sabia que não devia se preocupar com coisas desse tipo, afinal eram propositadamente para tirá-lo do sério. Mas mesmo seu sangue frio não suportava. Se havia algo que este Sesshoumaru não aceitava eram gozações de sua pessoa. Alguns de seus colegas de ginásio poderiam confirmar isso mostrando as inúmeras próteses dentárias.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando reconheceu um leve perfume de flores entre as várias pessoas. Caminhou mais depressa, avistando a pessoa que queria. Como sempre, ela estava acompanhada da amiga. Apressou-se e logo estavam lado a lado. Quando Rin virou o rosto, quase caiu para trás.

"O-o-oyakata?" Gaguejou nervosamente, quase derrubando suas coisas.

"Bom dia, Ogasawara." O tom saiu com a habitual indiferença. Rin tentou se recompor, mas estava visivelmente nervosa demais. O youkai sorriu por dentro.

"Ah, s-sim, desculpe. B-bom dia." Sorriu amarelo enquanto tentava se acalmar, o que estava se mostrando quase impossível. Seu coração batia descompassado e já podia sentir o suor em seu rosto.

"Bom dia pra você também, Oyakata." Sango entrou na conversa, um tanto nervosa por ter sido ignorada. O que aconteceu novamente.

"Nunca encontro-a no caminho a universidade." Sesshoumaru continuou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

"Ah, é-é mesmo. C-coincidência, né?" Rin ainda tinha o sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"Aff..." Sango suspirou, repetindo mentalmente para se acalmar.

"Ah, Fukuzawa, nem vi que estava aí." Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para a outra garota, e Sango teve a certeza de ver um deboche nos olhos dourados.

"Acho que seu olfato está com problemas então." Sorriu divertida, recebendo um olhar irritado do youkai, o que só aumentou sua satisfação.

"E a sua educação também continua com problemas." Sesshoumaru quase sorriu ao ver que sua alfinetada sarcástica fizera um bom efeito.

Rin quase teve um infarto ao ouvir aquela troca de palavras. _'M-mas o que é isso? Será que... eles já se conhecem bem?'_

"Sério? Então te contagiei daquela vez pois você está com o mesmo problema." Sango tentava ao máximo disfarçar sua raiva, sorrindo. Ele continuava o mesmo idiota que gostava de irritá-la. Mas então uma idéia piscou em sua mente. Sim, agora entedia! Eles nunca se encontravam pois moravam em bairros bem diferente, e esse encontro não era nenhuma coincidência... _'Quer dizer que agora é sua vez de investir, hã, Sesshy?'_

"Hã... Vocês... já se conhecem?" Rin se manifestou, um tanto hesitante, ao sentir aquele enorme clima de hostilidade.

"Nós?" Sesshoumaru pareceu confuso por um instante. "Não, é a primeira vez que nos falamos..."

"... Depois de 5 anos." Sango completou, vendo uma veia saltar da testa do youkai.

"O quê?!" Rin ficou chocada. "C-como assim?"

"Isso é apenas um fato insignificante da minha vida..." A jovem fez um sinal de desdém com as mãos.

"Heim?!" A jovem sentia que ia cair dura ali mesmo pela surpresa enorme e chocante.

"Digo o mesmo." O youkai lançou um olhar de desprezo para Sango.

"Isso é recalque por ter perdido pra mim!" A jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu debochada.

"Quem perdeu primeiro foi você, não lembra?"

"Então considere um empate... por enquanto."

"Pelos céus..." Rin conseguiu enfim dizer, depois do estado de choque. Os dois olharam-na confusos. "Que diabos está havendo?!" A garota explodiu.

"Ah... já disse que não é importante." Sango suspirou, parecendo desconfortável.

"Como não? Você nunca falou com Oyakata na universidade! Então do nada ele nos encontra e vocês começam a dizer coisas sem sentido! E agora diz que se conhecem há mais de 5 anos! Como não importa?!" Rin estava realmente nervosa.

"Não importando. Agora se acalme antes que entre em colapso."

"Sango!" Rin estava prestes a chacoalhar a amiga até que ela contasse tudo.

"Ogasawara, não se exalte tanto." Sesshoumaru pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Nós apenas estudamos no mesmo colégio, nada de mais."

"Mas vocês...!"

"Aff... esse assunto já deu. Vou na frente." Sango suspirou nervosa e apressou o passo.

"O que deu nela?" Rin olhava-a partir confusa e ainda irritada.

'_Não mudou nada, não é mesmo? E ainda se lembra...'_ Sesshoumaru soltou um leve suspiro. Aquela simples conversa lhe trouxe lembranças que não eram tão boas. E pelo jeito, à Sango também. "Vamos indo ou nos atrasaremos, Ogasawara."

"Ahn... Tudo bem." Rin respirou fundo e logo ambos tomaram o mesmo caminho que Sango havia tomado. Um silêncio constrangedor havia pairado entre os dois, até que o youkai tomou a iniciativa.

"Bem, sei que não é o melhor momento, mas preciso lhe perguntar algo."

"Hã?" Rin corou e sentiu o coração disparar novamente. Perguntar algo? Será que...? Não, não podia ser. _'Pare de pensar besteiras, Rin! Não é nada disso que está pensando, isso só em sonhos!'_ A jovem balançou a cabeça levemente. Ele fingiu não perceber. "P-pode perguntar."

"Você me convidou para ser seu par na festa de formatura, e eu aceitei." Sesshoumaru mantinha seu tom sério, mas por dentro sorria. "E queria saber: você sabe dançar?"

Rin quase caiu com a pergunta. O que responderia? Passaria a vergonha de dizer a ele que mal sabia o que era dançar ou mentiria? Bem, talvez a verdade fosse melhor para não causar problemas depois, mas... e se ele risse? Não, ele não era desse tipo... ou era? "E-e-eu? S-sim, sou ótima dançarina!" Sorriu sem graça para ele.

"Ah, então quero ver suas habilidades na festa." Ele não sorriu, porém a jovem viu um certo brilho em seu olhar. Diante disso, ela apenas suspirou aflita.

"Não, eu sou um desastre! Não sei nem o que é dançar!" Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, esperando que ele desse um golpe mortal em seu ego já pequeno.

"Não precisa ter vergonha." Rin levantou o rosto hesitante e viu-o lançar-lhe um pequeno sorriso. A jovem corou mais ainda. "Que bom que foi sincera. Eu estava preparado se fosse o caso."

"Hã?" Ficou mais confusa ainda.

"Como serei seu par, me sinto no dever. Modéstia à parte, sou muito bom em dança, pois meu pai fez questão que eu aprendesse. Se aceitar, eu posso ensiná-la."

"O quê?" Rin ficou estática, e sentiu o rosto queimar. "Vo-você me ensinar a dançar?!"

Diante da surpresa dela, Sesshoumaru pensou que ou ele havia avançado o sinal ou ela não queria. Tratou de afastar isso da sua mente, afinal, era ou não Sesshoumaru? Manter a confiança intacta, como sempre. "Sim, por quê? É... algum problema pra você?"

"N-não é isso! É que... eu não quero dar trabalho." Desviou o olhar. Aqueles olhos dourados... por que não conseguia encará-los por muito tempo?

Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente. "Não será trabalho algum para mim. Será um prazer."

Rin sentiu-se fraca por um momento. Aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que já vira. _'Se... se ele soubesse o quanto o amo, não diria essas coisas... Não seria tão gentil...'_

"... De verdade?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Sim."

A jovem ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Pensando bem, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para passar mais tempo ao lado dele e conhecê-lo melhor. Além do mais não tinha nada a perder, não é mesmo? Ela sorriu e fitou-o novamente. "Se não tem problema então tudo bem."

"Então, podemos começar os ensaios hoje. Está disponível?"

"Ah, s-sim!" Rin sentia-se nervosa com aquele olhar profundo que ele lhe dirigia.

"Depois você me diz o seu endereço, para que eu possa buscá-la."

"Ah, n-não precisa! Eu..."

"Eu vou buscá-la." Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de superioridade, como se aquilo fosse uma ordem incontestável.

"Ce... Certo." Rin sentiu-se minúscula.

"Ótimo. Vamos então." Ele voltou-se para o caminho novamente. Rin observou-o se afastar por um tempo, tentando processar tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles poucos minutos. Sua cabeça fervilhava ainda. Então viu que ele parara e virara-se novamente para ela. "Algum problema?"

"Ah, não!" Correu para ficar ao seu lado, e quando alcançou-o percebeu que ele ainda mantinha o pequeno sorriso. Naquele momento, apesar da surpresa, tudo que fez foi sorrir também. Logo voltaram a caminhar, sem trocarem mais palavras, embora por dentro estivessem um pouco alegres.

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Nossa, como eu senti falta de escrever e postar aqui! Minhas sinceras desculpas pela enorme demora! Sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei o quão chato é ficar esperando por um capítulo de uma fic... Mas vocês não sabem como é broxante estudar à tarde. Não tinha muito tempo disponível, eu me estresso se tiver que escrever durante uns minutos e depois ter que parar pra fazer algo, o que acontece frequentemente. Felizmente as férias estão chegando, e um novo ano está vindo! Espero que ele seja melhor que esse... e, meu deus, agora que eu vi que a fic já tem mais de um ano! o.O Eu sou uma péssima ficwriter...**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! o/ Fiz um pouco maior pra compensar, mas não gostei tanto... as coisas se desenrolaram muito apressadas, acho que notaram. Mas é o maldito bloqueio! Eu lutei muito com ele pra escrever esse. Já tinha programado essa história do Sesshy dar aulas para a Rin, mas admito que a idéia dele e a Sango já se conhecerem veio do nada. Achei que seria legal, e a história não é como vocês imaginam... na verdade, comparando com a fic, é até triste demais. Mas acho que vão gostar. E não se preocupem que logo a Sango conhece o Miroku e o resto do pessoal. E no próximo, Kikyou e InuYasha se encontram! O que acontecerá? Leiam! XD**

**Obrigado à:** _Higurashi_ **(Que bom que gostou! E obrigada pelo elogio.) ;** _Kagome Hi_ **(Nossa, valeu mesmo! Ah, isso só lendo o próximo capítulo ;D Mas é quase isso!) ;** _manu higurashi_ **(Ah, isso não vai demorar tanto... mais breve do que imagina! Se ele vai gostar da Kikyou...? Leia os próximos xD É, esse demorou mais ainda... sorry!) ;** _Koufukushi Mei_ **(Calma, o romance dos dois mal começou! xD Elas vão se conhecer em breve, não se preocupe. Brigada pelo elogio e sorry pela demora!) ;** _Satsume_ **(Tudo bem, eu entendo como é. Inu e Miroku vão ficar amigos sim, e num momento bem emocionante xD Ah, tadinha da Kikyou... eu até gostava dela, mas o mangá agora tá me deixando estressada u.u Naraku é legal! Tá, esquece isso... Sim, eu sei o que estou fazendo! Loucuras, mas sei xD Não lembro se já li e comentei na sua fic, mas prometo que vou ler assim que puder!) ;** _Paola_ **(Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Ah, não posso contar senão estraga... mas acho que você vai se surpreender! É, eu tenho crises egocêntricas às vezes xD O encontro deles vai acontecer em breve, não se preocupe. E sorry pela demora!) ; **_Yuki-Yasha Higurashi_ **(Ah, desculpe a demora! Nem era o meu pc com problemas, era o bloqueio e a falta de tempo... mas enfim voltei! o/).**

**Valeu mesmo pelas reviews! E novamente desculpe pela demora, prometo ser bem rápida com o outro! Bye, bye!**


	10. Capítulo Nove

_Capítulo Nove_

Inuyasha e Kagome rumavam para a casa da garota. Ainda era cedo, a tarde mal havia começado, mas como ambos não estavam em clubes e haviam terminado suas obrigações saíram mais cedo. Ao longo do caminho, ela ia contando-lhe sobre a irmã que voltara. E, para falar a verdade, ele estava indo apenas para conhecê-la, depois de toda a insistência da jovem. Ele não estava se sentindo à vontade, conhecer novas pessoas, principalmente humanos, sempre o deixava assim. Mesmo com Kagome lhe tranqüilizando, ele ainda não sentia um bom pressentimento.

Subindo as escadas do templo, o hannyou surpreendeu-se com o perfume de sakura que sentira. Um cheiro delicado e tranqüilizante. Não fosse Kagome puxando-o talvez tivesse ficado parado no meio da escada. Aquele perfume não era dela, muito menos da mãe. Seria da tal irmã...? Após terminarem de subir, teve a confirmação. Em frente à porta da casa, uma mulher de cabelos negros terminava de varrer. Kagome correu em sua direção.

"Kikyou!" Exclamou, conseguindo a atenção da mulher bem a tempo dela se preparar para receber uma jovem que pulara para abraçá-la. Largou a vassoura ao fazer isso, mas Inuyasha correu para apanhar o objeto.

"Se você fizer isso todo dia não sei se aguento." Kikyou brincou, sorrindo docemente.

O hannyou não pôde conter seu espanto. Elas eram praticamente idênticas. Se não conhecesse cada detalhe de Kagome talvez não conseguisse distingui-las. Não sabia se estava exagerando, mas sua primeira impressão fora essa.

"... Vocês são quase gêmeas." Ele disse, sorrindo sem jeito.

"Eu disse que éramos muito parecidas." Kagome sorria alegremente.

"Irmãzinha, não vai apresentar o seu amigo?" Kikyou levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando.

"Ah, sim, desculpe!" A mais nova gargalhou. "Onee-sama, esse é meu amigo Inuyasha, de quem lhe falei ontem."

"Oh, lembro-me." Ela se inclinou para frente, respeitosamente, enquanto sorria de forma terna. "Higurashi Kikyou, como já deve saber."

"Ah... O-Oyakata Inuyasha." O hannyou fez o mesmo, levemente ruborizado. Ele não tinha costume com apresentações formais dessa forma.

"Se me permite dizer..." Kikyou endireitou-se novamente, fitando os olhos dourados. "Você é muito bonito. Não me admira Kagome ficar vermelha ao falar de você."

"Onee-sama!" Kagome exclamou com o rosto totalmente corado.

"Eh?" Inuyasha olhava para as duas sem reação, sentindo as bochechas se aquecerem.

"Só disse a verdade." Kikyou sorria zombeteira ao ver a irmã mais nova sem jeito.

"E-eu não fico vermelha falando dele!"

O hannyou então ergueu uma sobrancelha, e esquecendo a timidez por um momento, viu uma ótima oportunidade de brincar com a amiga. "Não se acanhe, Kagome, eu sei que sou lindo." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez uma pose de galã de cinema.

"Hã?" Ela fitou-o sem acreditar no que via. "Seu... convencido!" Deu-lhe um soco fraco no peito enquanto ria.

"Que tal conversarmos enquanto tomamos chá?" Kikyou ainda sorria com a brincadeira dos dois. "Eu estava mesmo pensando em preparar um."

"É uma ótima idéia!" A colegial exclamou alegremente enquanto pegava a mão de Inuyasha e o puxava para dentro. "Seu chá favorito é o verde torrado, né, InuYasha?"

"Ah... sim." O hannyou acompanhava cada movimento da amiga enquanto entravam, com o rubor ainda em sua face. Ela sabia tanta coisa sobre ele, e ele sabia muitas coisas sobre ela também. Sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto observava as duas irmãs preparando a bebida.

"Você é um hannyou, não é, Inuyasha?" Kikyou perguntou de repente, após pôr água para ferver. Ele a olhou meio surpreso. "Kagome me contou."

"Bem... sou sim." Respondeu meio hesitante, desviando o olhar.

"Ah, por favor, não se sinta mal." Fitou-o meio arrependida pela pergunta. "Assim como minha família eu não tenho esse preconceito estúpido que as pessoas têm. Elas não entendem que youkais sempre fizeram parte das nossas vidas, assim como os hannyous. Deveríamos todos, isso sim, nos orgulharmos por termos criaturas tão fantásticas coexistindo conosco, não acha? Afinal nós humanos não temos tanto em especial." Ela sorriu de forma terna. Inuyasha fitou-a surpreso, e por um momento sentiu-se sem palavras.

"... Obrigado." Ele devolveu o sorriso. "Mas, humanos têm muito em especial também. E vocês são exemplo disso." Tornou seu olhar para Kagome novamente.

"Ele não é fofo?" A colegial correu até o amigo e o abraçou fortemente, mais alegre do que antes.

"Ei, ei, chega dessa melação!" Ele a afastou com o rosto vermelho, meio irritado.

"Okay, vamos apenas conversar e aproveitar o chá." Kagome sentou e apoiou os cotovelos sobre mesa, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos logo depois. "A Kikyou faz um chá maravilhoso."

"Não é tão bom assim, Kagome." A mais velha riu timidamente.

Inuyasha apenas mantinha-se observando as duas, sentindo-se bem por poder participar de um momento assim. Pegou-se observando o sorriso de Kagome mais uma vez, e tudo que passou por sua mente foi o quão agradecido era por conhecê-la.

* * *

Rin jogou outra peça de roupa em cima da cama. Pegou outro cabide do armário e colocou a roupa à sua frente, olhando-se no espelho. Suspirou novamente e olhou-se com desgosto. Nenhuma de suas roupas parecia boa o suficiente, mas ela não sabia dizer qual roupa seria boa. Queria estar bem para quando Sesshoumaru fosse buscá-la, mas faltavam apenas 10 minutos para o horário combinado e ela ainda não havia se decidido. Apenas ficava mais aflita conforme a hora se aproximava.

Sabia que não deveria ficar assim tão agitada. Certo, ele havia aceitado seu convite e iria ensiná-la a dançar, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa. Ou queria dizer? Escondeu o resto com as mãos e respirou fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar. Por que, afinal, estava se esforçando tanto em querer passar uma imagem que ela sabia que não funcionaria? Tudo que podia fazer era agir normalmente, e apenas isso. Olhou cansada paras as roupas sobre a cama novamente e logo escolheu uma.

Vestiu uma calça jeans normal, uma blusa preta de alças com bordas brancas e uma sandália baixa também preta. Como nunca tivera costume de passar muita maquiagem, passou apenas uma base e um brilho labial. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Nada de muito especial, mas ela tinha algo de especial? Não teve tempo de pensar nisso pois logo ouviu o som da campainha. Seu coração quase saltou do peito nessa hora e ela deu tapinhas no rosto, gritando por dentro para ter ânimo.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto praticamente correndo. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, destrancou a porta e a abriu. Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para a entrada e fitou-a com um pequeno sorriso na face. "Você é pontual." Rin sorriu, nervosa.

"Sim, eu simplesmente não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando. Assim espero que elas tenham a mesma consideração por mim." O youkai olhou por cima da jovem e não detectou cheiro algum naquela casa além do dela, o que lhe foi estranho. "Você mora sozinha?"

"Ah... sim, moro." Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando manter o sorriso. "Desde que meus pais morreram num acidente, quatro anos atrás."

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se mal ao vê-la entristecer-se, e se arrependeu pela pergunta. Aproximou-se mais dela e, cuidadosamente, envolveu-a em seus braços num abraço caloroso. Naquele momento, Rin não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. "Desculpe."

Ela sentia o corpo fervendo e não conseguia reagir. Mas quando enfim se deu conta da situação, seu rosto se avermelhou e ela se afastou vagarosamente. "N-não, tudo bem. Você realmente não podia saber. E... eu me entristeço, mas já superei." Encarou-o nos olhos com uma expressão mais calma.

Sesshoumaru continuava fitando-a profundamente. Ergueu a mão direita e tocou-lhe o rosto delicado. O toque inesperado fez Rin arrepiar-se por inteiro, e o youkai percebeu imediatamente. Afastou-se um pouco dela e deu passagem para que saísse. "Então... vamos?"

"Ah, s-sim!" Após se recuperar do choque, Rin logo saiu e trancou a porta. Sesshoumaru caminhava ao seu lado, mas no momento ela não conseguia sequer encará-lo nos olhos. E pensar que, nos próximos vários minutos, ela estaria próxima dele da mesma forma que há poucos segundos atrás...

* * *

Após alguns minutos de metrô e caminhada, logo Rin se viu diante da casa de Sesshoumaru. Ficou surpresa com o tamanho, era o dobro da sua ou mais, já que esta tinha um andar a mais e a sua tinha apenas o térreo. O youkai abriu o portão e chamou-a, fechando o mesmo logo depois e caminhando para a entrada. Rin entrou bastante acanhada, observando atentamente cada detalhe do lugar. Era muito bonito, aconchegante e elegante. Ele a conduziu até à sala e a fez se sentar em um dos sofás.

'_Wah, esse sofá é estilo vitoriano!'_ Ela pensou admirada, sentindo-se deslocada no ambiente.

"Gostaria de beber algo?" Ele perguntou de pé ao seu lado. "Talvez um chá fosse bom antes de começarmos o ensaio."

"Ah, eu agradeceria." Ela sorriu.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a alguns segundos e, apoiando as mãos nos recostos do sofá, aproximou-se mais dela. "Qual chá você prefere?" Perguntou num tom baixo.

"E-eu gostaria de um chá preto. Mas se não tiver pode ser qualquer um." Rin tentava não gaguejar, mas de novo ele se aproximara subitamente e isso a deixava totalmente nervosa. Ele tinha noção do quanto mexia com ela? Estava começando a acreditar que sim.

"Chá preto? Interessante, é meu favorito." Ele sorriu novamente, um sorriso que mesmo pequeno conseguia ser incrivelmente sexy. "Pensei que gostasse de coisas mais doces."

"É-é, as pessoas costumam ter essa impressão." Dessa vez seu rosto ficou vermelho.

"Vou preparar um pouco, mas não vou demorar muito. Enquanto isso sinta-se à vontade." Ele se afastou e caminhou devagar para fora da sala.

Rin não pôde deixar de suspirar aliviada ao se ver sozinha. Pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito, como se isso pudesse fazer seu coração parar de bater rápido. Pelo jeito gostava mais dele do que pensava, e aquela tarde estava sendo totalmente estranha. Na universidade eles quase não trocavam palavras, mas de repente seu contato se tornou maior graças ao convite para a festa de formatura. Ela tinha que admitir que estava muito feliz por poder estar próxima assim dele, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir insegura. Não conseguia sequer manter uma conversa direito, e ainda assim desejava que sua relação não fosse apenas amizade...

"Oh, boa tarde." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mulher que entrava na sala e a cumprimentava.

"Ah, boa tarde." Rin levantou-se apressada e curvou-se, em sinal de respeito.

"Ah, sem essas formalidades, por favor." A mulher de cabelos negros sorriu amavelmente.

"C-certo." Sorriu sem jeito enquanto a olhava. "Eu sou Ogasawara Rin, colega de faculdade de..."

"Oh, sim, ele acabou de falar comigo." Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se, fazendo sinal para que a garota sentasse de novo. "Sou Oyakata Izayoi, madrasta de Sesshoumaru."

"... A senhora é humana, não é?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu de novo. "Vim lhe fazer companhia, imagino que não se sinta confortável sozinha já que é a primeira vez que vem aqui."

"Ah, obrigada, adivinhou mesmo." A jovem riu timidamente. "A senhora me parece bastante jovem, se me permite dizer."

"Ah, você acha? Obrigada." Izayoi sorriu bastante alegre. "Mas a verdade é que já tenho um filho de 17 anos, chamado Inuyasha."

"Nossa, não parece." Rin olhou-a surpresa. "E... eu nem fazia idéia de que Sesshoumaru tinha um irmão."

"Se eu bem o conheço, ele deve manter isto em segredo de todos. É o jeito dele mesmo ser calado, principalmente se for sobre a vida pessoal. Para ser bem sincera, ele e Inuyasha vivem se engalfinhando." Izayoi riu, arrancando algumas risadas de Rin também. Essa era uma cena que a garota adoraria ver. "Mas eu sei que no fundo eles se gostam. Ambos têm problemas sérios em demonstrar aquilo que sentem, deve ser o sangue youkai."

"Com todo o respeito, Izayoi, ele é um tormento na minha vida." Sesshoumaru proferiu em tom cortante ao entrar na sala, com uma bandeja com o chá e xícaras. Rin quase pulou do sofá de susto.

"Inuyasha diz a mesma coisa." Ela riu novamente. "Entende o que digo, Rin-chan?"

"Ah, acho que sim." Ela sorriu encabulada, tanto pela forma carinhosa pela qual fora chamada quanto por estar ouvindo algo da vida de Sesshoumaru que aparentemente ele não gostara. Viu-o arrumando as xícaras sobre a mesa e logo se ofereceu para ajudar. "Ah, Oyakata, deixe-me..."

"Eu vou servi-la, você é a visita." Sesshoumaru logo a cortou, enquanto a encarava de forma a não receber contestações. Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto de Rin enquanto ela se afundava no sofá, sem jeito.

"Não se afete, querida, você já conhece o jeito dele." Izayoi sorriu de forma amável para Rin, para confortá-la. "Quem sabe você não possa ensiná-lo a ser mais amável, não é?" Ela piscou.

"Eh?" A garota imediatamente ficou vermelha.

"Izayoi, por favor." Ninguém notou, mas um leve rubor surgiu no rosto do youkai também. Ele entregou uma xícara para Rin, que aceitou ainda mais nervosa que antes. Bebeu um gole do chá para tentar se acalmar. Izayoi serviu-se de uma xícara também enquanto Sesshoumaru servia uma para si próprio e sentava no sofá ao lado. Logo ele sentiu um cheiro que odiava e praguejou.

"O que foi?" A mulher perguntou após beber meia xícara de chá.

"Cheguei." Uma voz masculina foi ouvida após o som da porta se fechando. Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro novo vindo da sala e logo se encaminhou para lá. Ao entrar a primeira coisa que recebeu foi um sorriso carinhoso da mãe e o cheiro vindo do bule. "Festa do chá?"

"Junte-se a nós, querido." Izayoi logo o convidou, arrancando um suspiro de decepção de Sesshoumaru. Ele planejava tomar chá a sós com Rin, mas agora até o meio-irmão resolvera atrapalhar. E, como se de propósito, ele sentou-se justamente ao seu lado.

"Bem, eu já tomei chá na casa da Kagome, mas tudo bem, posso tomar de novo. Oi, maninho." Inuyasha sorriu com deboche. O youkai apenas o fitou com o canto dos olhos.

"Aqui, querido." A mãe entregou-lhe uma xícara de chá, sendo agradecida pelo mais novo. "Ah, que falta de educação a nossa!" Ela exclamou, tocando Rin pelo ombro. "Rin-chan, este é meu filho Inuyasha, do qual lhe falei."

"Ah, muito prazer." A jovem curvou a cabeça rapidamente, como cumprimento. "Sou Ogasawara Rin."

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha, segurando a xícara ainda sem provar do chá. "Você é a nova namorada do Sesshy?"

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru se engasgou com o chá que estava engolindo. Rin petrificou-se e, sem perceber, acabou virando a xícara e derrubando o que restava do líquido quente sobre si mesma. Tudo que conseguiu fazer ao perceber foi se desesperar ao sentir a pele arder.

"Oh, céus!" Izayoi imediatamente deixou sua xícara sobre a mesa e correu para a cozinha. "Calma, querida, vou pegar um pano pra você!"

"Ah, ah...!" Rin levantou-se sem saber o que fazer, apenas olhando para a camisa molhada e grudada em seu corpo. Sesshoumaru, ainda tossindo por ter se engasgado, levantou-se preocupado e se aproximou da jovem, sem saber o que fazer também.

"Aqui, aqui." A mulher logo retornou com um pano molhado. "Venha comigo até o banheiro, querida." Ela tocou-lhe as costas e a levou apressada até o local indicado. Sesshoumaru continuou em pé onde estava, vendo as duas se afastarem.

"Nossa, eu só fiz uma pergunta simples, não imaginei que ela reagiria assim." O hannyou comentou, terminando de beber o chá e se levantando. Suas orelhas caninas se mexeram ao pressentirem uma aura estranha sendo emanada do mais velho.

"Inuyasha..." O youkai sussurrou perigosamente, se virando e fuzilando-o com o olhar. Suor escorreu pelo rosto do mais novo.

"Oh, que coisa." Izayoi passava o pano sobre a blusa da garota, após limpar-lhe o abdômen. "Acho que terei que lavar sua blusa, querida, porque não consigo limpar com o pano. Se importaria?"

"Ah, eu não quero incomodar." Ela disse, de cabeça baixa.

"Não será incômodo algum, afinal tenho que me redimir por isso." Passou a mão pelo cabelo, preocupada. "Inuyasha não perguntou por mal, não se irrite, por favor."

"Não, não estou irritada, de forma alguma!" Exclamou, totalmente desconfortável com a situação. "Bem, se... não for incômodo, eu agradeceria muito."

"Bem, pegue esta toalha." A mulher pegou uma das que estavam penduradas e lhe entregou. "Eu lhe emprestarei uma blusa minha, enquanto isso..."

Izayoi foi cortada por um grito de Inuyasha. As duas ficaram assustadas ao ouvirem barulhos estrondosos, como se a casa estivesse sendo destruída. Logo ouviram passos apressados pela escada, seguidos de um Inuyasha gritando "Eu não perguntei por mal!!". Logo em seguida uma porta foi fechada e trancada com força, e no mesmo instante um soco foi dado na mesma porta por um Sesshoumaru que gritava "Aproveite suas últimas horas de vida, hannyou desgraçado!".

"Pelos céus." Izayoi suspirou, envergonhada. Rin sorria assustada com uma gota na cabeça. "Desculpe por tudo mesmo, querida." A mulher sorria enquanto enxugava o suor devido ao nervosismo. "Volto logo com uma blusa pra você." Saiu do banheiro suspirando.

Rin colocou a toalha sobre os ombros e sentou ao lado da pia, encarando o chão e suspirando cansada. Céus, por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ela? Seu rosto estava em chamas até agora. A pergunta feita por Inuyasha a atingira de uma forma que não esperava. Mas, droga, fora uma pergunta tão simples, realmente! Por que tinha que ser uma estúpida? O que Sesshoumaru estaria pensando dela agora? Uma pessoa normal não teria reagido como ela reagiu.

Fechou os olhos. Não, a resposta certa era _se ela não gostasse tanto dele_ não teria reagido dessa forma. Estava tão nervosa e aflita que já estava quase chorando. Mas ao ouvir batidas na porta resolveu se acalmar e se levantou. Logo Izayoi entrou, segurando uma camisa branca com mangas.

"Acredito que esta lhe servirá." Entregou-lhe, ainda meio envergonhada. "É a única camisa neutra que tenho, se me entende."

"Muito obrigada." Rin curvou-se novamente. "Eu... eu vou ter cuidado com ela."

"Ah, não se preocupe tanto." Izayoi sorriu. "Agora vou lavar sua blusa, e..." Aproximou-se mais da garota e lhe sussurrou. "Sesshoumaru a está esperando aí fora." Logo em seguida ela saiu.

A jovem suspirou novamente, buscando coragem para encará-lo depois de toda essa situação. Colocou a toalha no lugar que ela estava anteriormente e vestiu a camisa. Não ficara apertada nem folgada, para a jovem lhe caíra bem. Encarou-se no pequeno espelho e respirou fundo. Logo saiu do banheiro e realmente deu de cara com Sesshoumaru, encostado numa parede do corredor.

"Desculpe pelo meu irmão idiota." Ele fitou-a parecendo envergonhado, descruzando os braços.

"Não, tudo bem, eu que sou uma desastrada." Abaixou a cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos.

"Você não é desastrada." Ele se aproximou devagar, falando em um tom sério. Rin sentiu-se tensa novamente. Então sentiu dedos longos em seu queixo levantarem sua cabeça, e seus olhos encararam os olhos dourados que tanto adorava. A expressão de Sesshoumaru era a mesma expressão impassível que ele costumava ter, mas por observá-lo tanto podia dizer que havia algo diferente agora. "... Não vai desistir de dançar comigo depois disso, não é?"

"Hã?" Encarou-o surpresa. "Cla-claro que não. Na verdade eu cheguei a pensar que... você é quem desistiria de ir comigo depois desse meu papel." Desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

"Nunca." Ele murmurou, naquele tom de voz sensual que ele usara ao perguntar sobre o chá. Rin sentiu as pernas bambas, e encarou-o nos olhos de novo. "Então... podemos ir ao nosso ensaio?" Outro daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos se formou nos lábios do youkai.

"Ah, t-tudo bem." Ela sorriu também, da mesma forma tímida de antes. Ele soltou seu queixo e virou-se, caminhando na direção da escada. Ela apenas o seguiu, silenciosa. Certo, tudo aquilo estava sendo constrangedor, mas ainda assim Rin explodia de alegria por dentro.

* * *

"Argh, aquele maldito...!" Inuyasha havia tirado seu uniforme e agora se olhava no espelho. Mais precisamente, para o ombro onde Sesshoumaru havia acertado-lhe um soco. Havia sido desferido com tamanha força que deixara o local roxo e muito, muito dolorido. "Tudo porque eu fiz uma pergunta inocente e óbvia...!"

"_Eu ouvi, Inuyasha."_ O youkai exclamou do lado de fora do quarto, socando a porta outra vez.

"Keh, vá pro inferno!" O mais novo gritou irritado.

Ouviu um resmungo do irmão, que aparentemente queria entrar em seu quarto para terminar o que havia começado na sala, mas a tal de Rin pediu-lhe para não brigar mais por aquele motivo tolo. Então ouviu o youkai suspirar e os dois depois entrarem no quarto. Certo, estava devendo uma a essa garota. Porque sabia que o irmão com certeza teria arrombado a porta, ele ficara realmente com raiva dessa vez.

Jogou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando pesadamente. Sesshoumaru conseguia estragar seu dia de vez em quando. Passara uma hora tão agradável na casa de Kagome, estava de bastante bom humor, e foi só chegar para receber uma patada, quase literalmente. Ao lembrar de Kagome, esboçou um sorriso fraco. Sua raiva amenizou um pouco ao lembrar da conversa acompanhada de chá na casa da amiga.

"Momentos como esse são tão importantes que nem mesmo entendo..." Sussurrou enquanto se encolhia sobre sua cama. E a irmã dela, Kikyou, também era uma pessoa divertida. Ao menos ela também o tratava como um igual, e só isso já era suficiente para ele. Sorriu ao lembrar do comentário de Kikyou. Será que Kagome ficava mesmo vermelha ao falar dele? Adoraria ver isso para ter certeza.

Mas por que isso parecia tão importante? Ultimamente estava pensando demais na amiga. Certo, ela era muito especial e era a única pessoa em quem realmente gostava de pensar, mas até ele já estava estranhando isso. Suspirou, e não pôde deixar de pensar que isso era seu medo de perdê-la. Havia aparecido esse tal de Naraku com o qual Kagome estava dividindo sua atenção, e Inuyasha tinha que admitir que isso o deixava realmente enciumado.

Queria ser o único na vida de Kagome. Esse desejo ardia intensamente em seu peito. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber isso, e sacudiu a cabeça. Não, já estava querendo confundir as coisas. Era apenas um amigo possessivo, era isso. Afinal, quando se gosta muito de um amigo você quer ser o único especial para ele também, não é? Isso consolou Inuyasha. Era a explicação que precisava para si mesmo, para se acalmar. Cobriu uma parte do rosto com uma mão, fitando o nada por algum tempo.

'_Quando vou deixar de ser tão idiota...?'_ Adormeceu com esse pensamento em sua mente.

* * *

**#entra disfarçadamente# Hey, pessoas!**

**Acho que têm muitos que querem me esfolar por tamanho atraso para um capítulo novo... A desculpa que tenho é a mesma: bloqueio. E, além disso, eu estive metida esse ano em outras coisas que tomaram minha atenção totalmente... Vocês sabem, né? Descobrimos uma coisa nova que nos prende totalmente de tão maravilhado que nos deixa. Mas esse site me faz muita falta, me lembro de todas as tardes livres que eu tinha que dedicava a escrever minhas fics e os fins de semana quando eu vinha alegremente postar... Bons tempos. E eu estou me esforçando para eles voltarem, sério. Apesar de que estudar à tarde está me deixando louca mesmo!**

**Okay, desculpas dadas. Falando da fic agora, eu espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo. Inspiração é uma coisa engraçada, ela simplesmente vem quando bem entende. Depois de tantos meses sem sequer abrir o arquivo desse capítulo por não saber o que escrever, hoje resolvi que iria escrever e passei a tarde toda digitando até terminá-lo. Eu planejava colocar mais coisas, mas como prolonguei mais do que esperava resolvi terminar aí. E no próximo as desventuras dessa tarde continuam! A primeira aula de Rin com Sesshy e o encontro de Sango e Miroku, finalmente. (apesar de que não vai ser tão especial assim...) Acho que todos repararam que o Sesshy estava agindo muito sensualmente nesse capítulo. Bem, ele é sexy naturalmente! ; E é óbvio que ele passou a agir assim apenas para ver a reação da Rin, afinal ele sabe dos sentimentos dela. Mas ele não está brincado, ele realmente gosta dela também. Ah, enfim, é só ler os próximos capítulos. o/**

**Muitíssimo obrigada à:** _Hiwatari Satiko_** (que boma que está gostando!),** _Gheisinha Kinomoto_ **(logo, logo eu explico o que houve entre eles ;D)**_Sammy-Chan _**(obrigada! Quanto a Kikyou... só lendo XD), **_Itakochan_** (obrigadaaa! Sim, o Sesshy é muito sexy! haha Não queira ter meu bloqueio XD** _manu higurashi_ **(tadinha da Kikyou xD Quanto ao Naraku não precisa se preocupar, ele vai ser um bom moço aqui )** _bruna-yasha _**(acho que esse foi maior, né xD),** _Naku-chan _**(seu comentários são indispensáveis D É, estudar à tarde é uma merda. E eu mal posso esperar pra ler sua fic!), Juli M.C (que bom que gostou da fic!),**_ Nika Dogwood (_**penso a mesma coisa que você quanto a Kikyou xD Mas prefiro ela sozinha haha Na verdade não vai ser assim, porque eu sempre quis fazer um Inuyasha que tivesse um amor incondicional, entende? Mas se você quiser me contar sua idéia, é só me adicionar no msn ; Seria legal! E obrigada por continuar lendo mesmo eu demorando!)** **e **_srta higurash_ **(obrigada mesmo, viu, não é todo dia que alguém diz ser seu fã n.n')****! Obrigada por ainda lerem e pelos elogios! Só pra reforçar, não esqueçam de deixarem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Eu juro que não vou demorar com o próximo, de verdade! Então, é isso. Até a próxima!**


	11. Capítulo Dez

_Capítulo Dez_

Uma doce melodia ressoava pelo quarto, dando-lhe uma sensação de tranqüilidade. Principalmente porque aquilo era tudo que conseguia ouvir. Isto é, tirando o fato do nervosismo extremo por estar tão próxima dele a ponto de ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Aquele mesmo cheiro de colônia, uma mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra segurava a sua, seu outro braço em volta dele, a forma como o rosto dele estava próximo do seu mesmo ele sendo incomparavelmente mais alto... Era mais do que já havia imaginado.

Rin desejou poder permanecer dessa maneira o resto de sua vida. Mesmo estando tão nervosa, era uma sensação maravilhosa, acolhedora. Ainda embaralhava os passos da dança, mas Sesshoumaru a guiava pacientemente. Os longos dedos do youkai a seguravam de forma suave, e conforme os segundos passavam o nervosismo parecia ir junto. Aos poucos, sentia que a música fluía pelo seu ser e, de olhos fechados, simplesmente se deixava levar. Só quando ouviu a música parar que voltou à realidade.

Assim como a melodia, ambos pararam no meio do quarto do youkai. Podia ouvir a respiração lenta dele, o que só fazia a sua aumentar de velocidade, uma vez que o nervosismo voltava. Ele ainda não a havia soltado, ambos continuavam da mesma forma. Corando levemente, Rin finalmente reuniu coragem para erguer o rosto de novo e encontrou os orbes dourados fixados nela. Não sendo o bastante, ele esboçou outro pequeno sorriso.

"Você foi muito bem para quem nunca tinha dançado." A voz dele pareceu ecoar pelo quarto devido ao silêncio.

"Ah... Obrigada." Ela devolveu o gesto, timidamente. Não demorou muito e logo outra música começou a tocar, um pouco mais animada que a última que havia tocado. Rin reconheceu imediatamente a valsa. "Ah, eu conheço essa música! É uma das minhas favoritas!" Exclamou enquanto sorria.

Sesshoumaru pareceu levemente surpreendido. "Você realmente conhece esta música?"

"Sim. Eu tenho uma coleção de CDs de músicas clássicas que era dos meus pais, eles viviam ouvindo." Seu olhar perdeu-se por um momento, embora o sorriso se mantivesse. Ele apenas a observou por alguns segundos.

"Seus pais deviam ser bastante amáveis. E tinham bom gosto também."

"Sim." Voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, parecendo perdida em lembranças. Então sentiu seu rosto se aquecer mais ao vê-lo sorrir de uma forma terna. Por que ele estava tão diferente agora? Mas, estranhamente, ela não estava sendo atormentada pela timidez ou algo parecido. Na verdade, agora sentia-se confortável, como nunca havia se sentido antes perante sua presença.

Sesshoumaru por um momento quis dizer-lhe várias coisas, mas resolveu deixá-las para um momento mais apropriado. Por enquanto, apenas aproveitarem o tempo juntos e se tornarem mais próximos era mais que o suficiente.

"Então... vamos continuar." Ele tomou impulso e voltou a conduzir a dança, num ritmo mais rápido. "Lembre-se dos passos que lhe ensinei. Apenas inverta os primeiros e troque aquele terceiro..." Ao dizer isto, soltou sua cintura e afastou seu corpo do dela. Os braços esticaram-se, porém os dedos se entrelaçaram e mantiveram-se unidos. Os braços livres de ambos esticaram-se, apenas por causa do impulso, com leveza, e logo Sesshoumaru puxou-a para perto dele de novo. Rin sentiu o braço livre chocar-se contra o peito dele enquanto o outro braço a envolvia, deixando-a sem reação. "... por esse." Ele finalmente completou, num sussurro, com o rosto próximo ao seu. A garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e não pensou em mais nada.

"... E-eu tentarei le-lembrar!" Ela exclamou quando finalmente se recuperou. Sorria sem graça e tinha o rosto em chamas enquanto tentava acompanhá-lo no restante da dança. Mas sequer conseguia voltar a se concentrar depois daquilo. Ele realmente sabia o quanto mexia com ela, só podia ser isso. Mas... Ah, ela estava adorando aquilo. Não seria capaz de esquecer aquela tarde.

Não foi capaz de contar quantas vezes já haviam ensaiado os mesmos passos, Rin só sabia que já havia se passado bastante tempo. Já não tinha mais fôlego então eles decidiram parar e continuar no dia seguinte. Ela sorria enquanto Sesshoumaru guardava o CD que antes estivera tocando, pensando nos próximos poucos dias que viriam e que ela passaria na companhia dele. Havia apenas uma semana até a festa de formatura, e mais do que antes ela estava ansiosa.

"Rin..." Ele chamou-a enquanto se aproximava, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. "Por que você não fica para jantar?"

"Eh?!" A garota não acreditou no que lhe fora perguntado tão de repente. Encarava-o surpresa.

"Já são quase sete horas." Ele apontou para um relógio pendurado na parede, e Rin constatou em choque o horário. Realmente havia se passado tantas horas assim? Sequer havia lanchado, bem como ele também não. Voltou a olhá-lo, meio constrangida. "O jantar está quase pronto, e eu não me sentiria nada bem se a deixasse ir sabendo que você ainda teria que preparar sua comida ao chegar. Além do mais, Izayoi cozinha muito bem, devo admitir."

"Mas... Mas... Eu não quero atrapalhar o jantar em família de vocês."

Sesshoumaru voltou a sorrir. "Não vai atrapalhar nada. Além do mais..." Ele aproximou-se mais e seus rostos encostaram-se. Ela ruborizou totalmente quando ele começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido. "... Encare como se essa fosse sua nova família."

Foi o suficiente para fazer Rin paralisar-se enquanto tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir. As pernas pareceram mais bambas do que antes e seu coração palpitava a ponto de querer explodir. Sua nova família... Não podia acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer. Realmente não podia acreditar. Ergueu o rosto apressada para encará-lo mais uma vez e tentar entender o que dissera, mas quando deu por si, ele já estava em frente à porta do quarto, esperando-a. Por um momento ela hesitou, mas logo caminhou na direção dele. Aquilo tudo só podia ser um sonho.

* * *

Kagome saiu correndo do banheiro e voou em direção ao seu quarto. Não podia acreditar que havia adormecido enquanto estudava e perdera a hora. Era quase sete da noite, o horário que ela havia combinado com Naraku mais cedo para que ele fosse jantar com ela e a família. Não que eles tivessem alguma coisa, ela simplesmente queria apresentar o novo amigo. Ele parecia bastante solitário, mas era alguém realmente legal apesar de sua aparência às vezes assustar.

Vestiu uma calça jeans clara e um suéter escuro, pois fora a primeira roupa que vira. Apenas penteou o cabelo e logo em seguida desceu as escadas correndo em direção à cozinha. O cheiro bom indicava que o jantar estava quase pronto. Jantar que ela havia prometido ajudar a fazer. Assim que entrou viu Souta e o avô sentados à mesa enquanto a mãe estava em frente ao fogão.

"Desculpe, mãe, eu acabei dormindo!" A jovem tentou se redimir, indo até o armário e começando a arrumar a mesa.

"Não tem problema." A senhora apenas sorria enquanto provava o que acabara de cozinhar. "Hum, já está bom. Kagome, pode pegar os nabos ali no armário de cima?"

"É pra já." Mal terminara de arrumar e correra para o local indicado. "A propósito..." Começou, enquanto depositava o pote sobre a mesa. "Kikyou ainda não chegou?"

"Ah, a entrevista atrasou porque o responsável aparentemente passou mal. Mas logo ela estará de volta."

Kagome apenas ficou pensativa por um tempo, ajudando a servir a comida nos recipientes certos. O avô tentou sorrateiramente pegar um pedaço dos rolinhos recém-servidos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma tapa na mão por parte da neta.

"Aliás, Kagome..." Ele começou, disfarçando a pequena dor na mão. "Quem é esse amigo novo?"

"Eu o conheci fim de semana passado, depois do cinema. Vocês irão gostar dele." Ela sorriu, se escorando na pia. "Ah, devo ter esquecido de falar. Ele é um hannyou, assim como Inuyasha."

"Você tem mais amigos hannyous do que humanos." O senhor ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Pergunto-me que tipo de pessoa será..."

"Irão gostar dele." Kagome mal terminara sua frase e uma buzina foi ouvida. A mesma buzina que ela já havia ouvido duas vezes.

"Esse não foi o mesmo som que ouvimos domingo, vovô?" Souta se pronunciou, finalmente tirando a atenção do pequeno game boy que ele segurava.

"Bem, eu já volto!" A colegial exclamou alegremente antes de correr porta afora para chegar logo às escadas. Viu que ele já subia os inúmeros degraus, e carregava algo nas mãos. Apenas esperou curiosa até que ele finalmente chegasse ao topo. "Chegou bem na hora, heim!"

"Eu aprendi a ser pontual." Naraku esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Kagome o observou curiosa, pois ele estava diferente das últimas vezes que o vira. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e as roupas eram mais despojadas e informais. Quando ele percebeu que era analisado, ficou um tanto sem-graça. "Desculpe vir desse jeito. Eu acabei de sair do trabalho, e..."

"Não, não, eu só achei que você estava bem diferente! E... o que é isso?"

"Ah..." Ele ergueu o obentô que carregava. "É ramen, em agradecimento ao convite. Eu tenho uma loja de ramen e sou eu quem cozinha, então, espero que gostem." Ele apenas riu.

"Loja de ramen?" Ela o olhou maravilhada. "Você não tinha me contado isso!"

"Na verdade, fiquei meio envergonhado." Passou uma das mãos livres pelo cabelo. "Meu amigo daquele dia, Kouga, é meu sócio, temos esse negócio há alguns anos já."

"Nossa, que fantástico!" Ela juntou as mãos animada, sorrindo. "Eu nunca teria imaginado! Você deve trabalhar bastante, não é?"

"Ah, de certa forma, temos uma boa clientela." Sorriu sem graça.

"Você tem que me dizer aonde é depois, aí eu irei com meus amigos." Ela sorria muito animada. Ele já ia lhe responder, mas um cheiro de perfume de sakura desviou sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar lá para baixo. "O que foi?" Kagome olhou na mesma direção e não demorou para que uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros surgisse e começasse a subir as escadas. "Ah, ela chegou!"

"Sem querer me intrometer, mas... quem é?" Ele perguntou hesitante, sem desviar os olhos da figura feminina que subia calmamente, que já havia notado a presença deles.

"Ela é minha irmã mais velha." A jovem colegial apenas sorria, aguardando a irmã alcançar o topo da escadaria. Quando ela enfim o fez, a mais nova a enlaçou num abraço suave. "Bem-vinda de volta!"

"Obrigada, Kagome." A outra apenas sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo da irmã. Então voltou seu olhar para o homem ao lado que a encarava meio surpreso. "Ah, boa noite. É amigo da minha irmã?"

"Ah, sim, sou Matsumoto Onigumo." Fez uma pequena reverência à mulher, parecendo nervoso.

"Higurashi Kikyou." Retribuiu o mesmo gesto. Kagome apenas observou a reação do homem. "Irá jantar conosco?" Ela perguntou quando ambos se compuseram.

"Sim, foi um convite de Kagome." Ele tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

"Melhor entrarmos logo então, antes que passe do horário." Ela sorriu de forma gentil e logo os três encaminhavam-se até a entrada da casa. "A propósito, grandes novidades, Kagome." Voltou o olhar para a irmã conforme tiravam os sapatos.

"Não diga que..." A garota juntou as mãos novamente e sorriu animada.

"Consegui o emprego como enfermeira no hospital geral e começo amanhã."

"Que maravilhoso, Kikyou!" Dessa vez ela se jogou nos braços da irmã, quase a derrubando.

"Okay, okay, obrigada. Mas que tal me soltar antes de nós duas cairmos no chão?" A mais velha dizia enquanto se apoiava na parede e tentava não rir.

"Ah, sim, desculpe." Kagome tratou de soltá-la, rindo também. Então lembrou-se de que Naraku estava logo atrás dela e corou, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso sem-graça e com a mão sobre o cabelo. "Ahaha, desculpe por essa cena!"

"De maneira alguma." Ele tentava abafar o riso pela demonstração de hiperatividade da jovem.

"Vamos, quero apresentar você à minha família!" Disse, tentando despistar o ato cômico, enquanto puxava-o pela mão livre. Ele apenas sorria, tomado pelo ar alegre das jovens e que aquela casa transmitia. E enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha, seu olhar acompanhava Kikyou.

* * *

"Muito obrigada, senhorita. Volte sempre." A jovem atendente disse, prestando uma pequena reverência à cliente que já saía.

Sango apenas repetiu o gesto com a cabeça e caminhou para fora do pequeno mercado. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo e viu que eram sete da noite. Carregando a pesada sacola com a mão direita, ela refletia sobre o que faria para o jantar ao chegar em casa. Seu irmão Kohaku estava estudando a essa hora e seu pai retornaria em breve do serviço. Considerando que o clima estava começando a esquentar, algo leve cairia bem.

Enquanto caminhava por entre as pessoas e ocasionalmente olhava as lojas, lembrou-se de Rin. Como a amiga estaria naquele momento? Evitara falar do passado e de como conhecera Sesshoumaru, apesar da insistência dela. Aquele era um assunto que ela não queria ressuscitar, porque lhe lembrava a pior época da sua vida. E lembrou-se do que ela lhe confidenciara, de que o youkai havia aceitado seu convite para a festa de formatura e ofereceu-se até para ensiná-la a dançar. Ele realmente mudara muito desde aquela época, ela pensava.

E ficava feliz pela mudança. Naquela época ele era mais distante e frio do que era atualmente. Sango nem sabia como ele ainda mantinha algum contato com ela. Talvez porque eram do mesmo clube; e por terem passado por uma experiência parecida quase ao mesmo tempo. Nunca soube explicar nem para si mesma que tipo de relação eles tiveram. Não fora amizade, mas eles não evitavam um ao outro. Bem, ela não o evitava desde que houve aquele incidente entre eles.

Parada em frente à faixa de pedestres, esperando a travessia ser liberada, ela balançou a cabeça. Foi um mero acidente, ela sabia, e sabia que para Sesshoumaru também havia sido isso, ele realmente não se importava. Mas para ela era difícil ter que lidar com aquilo; se ao menos pudesse apagar aquela lembrança... Entretanto, não fazia mais diferença. Nunca tivera algum tipo de sentimento além do respeito, e torcia para que ele e Rin dessem certo. A amiga o amava, e podia quase dar certeza de que ele a retribuía. Ou não se esforçaria por uma aproximação.

Suspirando, atravessou a larga rua quando o sinal se tornou verde para os pedestres. Já estava se aproximando de casa, e estranhou a rua ter tão poucas pessoas transitando levando em conta o horário. Mas apenas continuou com seu caminho calmamente, em passos meio rápidos. Dobrou uma esquina, e já podia avistar sua residência no outro quarteirão. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, que a fez se afastar e virar-se sobressaltada.

"Opa. Calma, boneca, tá tudo bem." Um rapaz lhe disse, numa linguagem muito coloquial, usando uma jaqueta de couro e cabelos negros desarrumados. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e estava acompanhado de mais dois rapazes que eram bem parecidos. "Sabe, é perigoso uma moça linda assim andar sozinha por aí. Aí a gente pensou..." Ele coçou a cabeça, olhando os companheiros. "... se a senhorita não gostaria de companhia."

Sango sentiu que seu corpo começava a tremer e a suar de nervoso enquanto encarava aqueles três homens. Pelo olhar e sorrisos que lhe eram lançados, com certeza eles não tinham boas intenções, e só de pensar naquilo lhe apavorava. Dando um passo para trás, ela os encarou uma última vez antes de voltar-se para seu caminho e correr. Mas seu braço esquerdo foi agarrado por aquele que lhe dirigira a palavra, e ela empurrada contra a parede mais próxima.

"Solte-me!" Exclamou, acertando um chute certeiro com seu joelho no estômago dele. Viu-o cair de joelhos com a mão sobre o local e tentou correr de novo, mas dessa vez os outros dois agarraram cada um de seus braços. A sacola caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho alto. "Me larguem! Seus desgraçados, me larguem!" Ela tentou chutá-los, porém o primeiro segurou sua perna assim que se levantou.

"Não torne isso mais difícil, de nada adianta." Com a outra mão, ele apertou seu maxilar, trazendo o rosto dela próximo ao seu. Sango sentiu-se enojada quando aquele sorrisinho começou a se tornar mais próximo, e cuspiu em seu rosto. "Sua vadia...!" Ele a largou imediatamente, limpando a bochecha com as mãos. Encarou a garota com raiva e não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe acertar uma tapa. "Você pediu por isso."

Sango ficou atordoada pelo golpe, parando de se debater por uns instantes. Aquilo doera. Muito. E quando sentiu que eles tentavam arrastá-la, voltou a resistir e a gritar, porém seus lábios foram calados pela mão de um dos que a seguravam. As lágrimas começaram a vir aos seus olhos, não acreditando na coisa horrível que aqueles homens asquerosos lhe fariam. Foi então que ouviu o barulho de uma moto se aproximando, e momentos depois estava caída no chão.

* * *

Miroku caminhava com dificuldade, carregando uma pesada caixa nos braços. Atravessou o corredor e entrou numa sala cuja porta estava aberta. Logo depositou o objeto sobre uma mesa e suspirou aliviado, estralando os ombros. Viu Inu no Taisho pegar a caixa sem esforço algum e guardá-la dentro de um armário, na prateleira mais alta. Então ele trancou o armário e virou-se para o rapaz que aguardava mais ordens suas.

"Fez um ótimo trabalho no seu primeiro dia, Miroku." O dai-youkai sorriu-lhe, enquanto juntava uns papéis sobre a mesa. "Obrigada por ajudar a carregar a mercadoria nova."

"Obrigada e de nada, ti... Taisho-sama." Ele sorriu sem-graça. "Em que mais posso ajudá-lo?"

"Bom..." Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que passavam das seis e meia. "Por hoje é o suficiente. O jantar é servido geralmente um pouco depois das sete, então devemos nos apresentar." Sorriu, guardando a papelada dentro de uma pasta e dirigindo-se para a porta, seguido de Miroku. "Você pode ir à frente, eu só vou terminar de averiguar umas coisas."

"Tudo bem, então. Avisarei tia Izayoi quando chegar." Ele despediu-se e caminhou em passos rápidos pelo corredor.

Quando chegou a uma sala mais ampla, repleta de mesas e computadores, ele se aproximou de um dos menores móveis e pegou uma bolsa que repousava sobre ele. Colocou-a nas costas e caminhou para a direita, descendo um lance de escadas em seguida. Passou pela entrada do lugar e logo estava do lado de fora, observando o trânsito caótico. Respirando fundo, tirou uma chave do bolso e caminhou até uma moto estacionada em frente ao lugar. Pôs o capacete, sentou-se sobre ela e em poucos segundos já estava em meio ao trânsito estressante.

A moto que Miroku dirigia era a que o tio havia lhe dado para fazer o serviço para o qual fora contratado. Ele havia lhe dado permissão de usá-la para ir do trabalha para casa, e vice-versa, pois facilitaria muito sua vida. Enquanto desviava dos carros o rapaz sorria, pensando em como as coisas estavam melhorando. Mais do que nunca ele estava precisando de uma oportunidade. A razão de ter ido à Tokyo pedir ajuda dos tios era porque precisava juntar dinheiro. Em Kyoto ele não conseguia emprego, e as atividades do templo em nada o ajudavam. É claro que seus pais estavam se esforçando, mas no ritmo que as coisas iam seria tarde demais...

Suspirou, parando em um sinal fechado. Sentia-se horrível por mentir e fingir que estava tudo bem para aqueles que o estavam ajudando tanto no momento. Nem os tios nem os primos faziam idéia do verdadeiro motivo de sua ida. Não era por seu comportamento considerado inadequado às funções do templo, era porque ele estava tentando se manter vivo. E aquilo era um fardo que ele tinha que carregar sozinho.

Perdido em seus pensamentos e preocupações, ele não notou que havia tomado a direção errada. Foi apenas quando passou por um mercado que ele não havia visto no caminho mais cedo que percebeu que havia entrado na rua errada. Praguejando, guiou-se por algumas placas para tentar retornar ao caminho. Esperava que chegasse a tempo para o jantar...

Foi então que, enquanto passava por uma rua, ele ouviu gritos de uma mulher. Instintivamente, dirigiu-se apressado até o local e, quando dobrou a esquina, ele viu a cena. Três delinquentes tentando levar uma moça de cabelos negros à força. Sentiu seu sangue ferver com tal demonstração da baixeza humana. Ele não deixaria que aquela moça sofresse.

"Ei, vocês!!" Ele berrou, acelerando a moto na direção deles.

O líder do trio nem teve tempo de raciocinar. Tão logo voltou seu olhar para o intrometido que o interrompera, foi jogado para longe quando a moto o atingiu. Com o impacto, Miroku perdeu o controle e derrapou com a moto, caindo do veículo que parou ao seu lado. Como estava de capacete, não machucou a cabeça, embora o resto do corpo doesse um pouco.

"Seu miserável!" Um dos homens que seguravam a moça correu furioso em sua direção.

Miroku virou-se surpreso e levantou o mais rápido que pôde, defendendo-se do soco com um dos braços. Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado devido ao baque, mas num movimento rápido ele se abaixou e deslizou a perna pelo asfalto, acertando os pés do outro e derrubando-o no chão. Vendo seus dois companheiros caídos, o terceiro homem largou a garota com raiva no chão e correu na direção do intrometido. Ao vê-lo, o rapaz tirou o capacete e colocou-o a frente de seu corpo bem no momento que o delinquente desferiu-lhe um chute.

Ele recolheu o pé apressado, gemendo com a dor, e nem viu quando o outro rapaz foi em sua direção. Miroku acertou o capacete em seu abdômen e o outro caiu de joelhos, sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões. A esta altura, o líder se levantava cambaleando, sentindo cada parte de seu corpo doer devido ao impacto e a queda. Quando viu o causador de tudo, caminhou em sua direção vociferando palavrões, mas seus golpes eram lentos demais. Logo sentiu o capacete acertar suas costas e caiu no chão ao lado de seus companheiros.

"Caiam fora daqui antes que eu resolva não ser tão gentil!" Miroku berrou irritado.

Os três começaram a se levantar extremamente irritados, olhando-o de soslaio, mas decidiram ir embora. Aquela briga não valia a pena. Quando eles começaram a sumir de sua vista, o rapaz correu até a jovem, que estava sentada na calçada e escorada numa parede. Tocou seu ombro delicadamente, tentando não assustá-la, e sentiu o tremor que tomara conta do corpo dela. Olhou-a com tristeza. E pensar que ela quase passara por uma violência terrível.

"Você está bem?" Miroku perguntou num tom baixo, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

Ela até então mantivera a cabeça baixa, mas quando ouviu a pergunta que lhe fora feita, ergueu o olhar para o rapaz que a salvara. Ainda havia uma expressão assustada em seu rosto e as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Queria lhe agradecer, queria dizer várias coisas, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ao invés disso, ela se jogou em seu peito e o abraçou fortemente, buscando por proteção. Ele sentiu-se sem jeito, mas apenas a enlaçou em seus braços. Tudo que ela precisava no momento era ser confortada.

"Ei, está tudo bem agora." Ele sussurrou, passando uma das mãos por seu cabelo. Ficaram assim por poucos minutos, até que a garota cessasse o choro e se acalmasse. Sango se afastou enquanto enxugava o rosto, buscando coragem para encará-lo. Miroku observou-a, esperando até que ela lhe dissesse algo. Logo ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-o com seus olhos castanhos.

"... Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer você." Murmurou, com a voz ainda embargada.

"Então não diga nada." Ele apenas sorriu gentilmente. "Você mora por aqui?"

"Eu moro..." Virou o rosto para sua direita. "No próximo quarteirão."

Ele observou a mesma direção que ela, mas logo desviou o olhar para a sacola caída no chão. Juntou as coisas que havia se espalhado, sob o olhar atento da jovem. Então levantou-se e ofereceu uma das mãos para ela. "Vamos, eu irei lhe acompanhar até em casa." Ela o observou surpresa, mas segurou sua mão e se levantou. Pegou a sacola que lhe fora estendia enquanto ele ia em direção à moto e levantava o veículo com dificuldade. _'Que droga, arranhou na lateral... Espero que o tio não fique bravo.'_ Ele pensou enquanto suspirava.

"... Por que me ajudou?" Ela perguntou de repente, fazendo-o desviar o olhar da moto. Miroku pensou por alguns segundos.

"Nenhum motivo em especial, eu só... não podia ignorar a cena cruel que vi."

Sango sentiu sinceridade em suas palavras enquanto encarava seus olhos azuis. Ainda não sabia se podia confiar nele, mas ele a ajudara, e era isso que importava. Quando ele a abraçou momentos atrás, sentiu-se protegida como há muito não sabia o que era isso. Sentiu como se algo amargo revirasse seu estômago. _'Era isso que você queria me dizer naquela época? Que não era errado eu me permitir ser fraca e ser protegida por outra pessoa ao menos por um momento? Um dia você me responderá isso, Sesshoumaru...'_

"Senhorita?" A voz suave do rapaz à sua frente a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Ah, me desculpe." Ela o encarou surpresa. "Eu... só estava me lembrando de coisas que não deveria." Após dizer isto, desviou o olhar. Ele decidiu não perguntar o que era; seria intromissão demais. "... Qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou após segundos de um silêncio desconfortante.

"Takani Miroku." Ele fechou os olhos e prestou uma pequena reverência. "E o seu?"

"... Fukuzawa Sango." Ela fez o mesmo gesto, porém inclinou todo o seu tronco. Devia-lhe mais respeito do que um simples aceno de cabeça.

"Ah, por favor, não precisa disso." Ele pareceu extremamente sem jeito pela sua ação, então ela se recompôs, ainda sem encará-lo de volta nos olhos. "Então... vamos." Ele esboçou novamente aquele sorriso amável, enquanto caminhava com passos lentos e levava a moto, segurando-a pela direção. A jovem então o acompanhou, meio sem-graça ao ver de novo seu sorriso.

Sango sentiu-se estranha caminhando ao seu lado até chegarem ao portão da sua casa. Ela estava totalmente intrigada pelo rapaz que a salvara naquela noite. E, sem pensar muito, perguntou-lhe se eles poderiam voltar a se ver. Miroku a fitou com uma expressão surpresa, contudo, ele não conseguiu negar-lhe aquele pedido. Aquela jovem parecia muito gentil, e ele gostaria de ter uma nova amiga. Foi sorrindo então que ele prometeu visitá-la na noite seguinte. E foi ainda sorrindo que ele recolocou o capacete e acenou-lhe quando começou a se distanciar com a moto.

Ela ficou observando a rua que ele tomara mesmo após sumir de seu campo de visão. Aquela fora a noite mais estranha de sua vida. Ainda atordoada por tudo que acabara de acontecer, ela entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha, deixando a sacola sobre a mesa. Com um olhar perdido, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. E em meio a lembranças e reflexões sobre aquela noite estressante, pegou-se já ansiosa pela noite seguinte.

* * *

_Hey, caros leitores!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização. São as mesmas desculpas de sempre, eu me concentro em outras coisas e esqueço de escrever. Ou senão é o velho e odiado bloqueio... Mas, desculpas à parte, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu prometi a mim mesma que faria essa fic da forma mais leve e engraçada possível, mas não é meu forte... Como perceberam, já comecei a incluir meus dramas no enredo. Muita coisa do que imaginei mudou, mas não se preocupem, não terá nada muito trágico! Apenas alguns personagens sofrerão um pouco, uhuhu._

_Miroku aos poucos irá revelano a verdade sobre ele mesmo, e... ele conheceu a Sango! Esse encontro era algo que imaginei desde o começo, e era realmente pra ficar estranho. Quantas pessoas nós não conhecemos de forma estranha? O relacionamente entre eles continuará a evoluir dessa forma, mas, bem, aguardem pra ver. Sesshy e Rin indo às mil maravilhas... Não sei como ela não enlouqueceu de alegria. XD E para aqueles que temiam o pior quanto à Kagome e Naraku... sentiram algo no ar? E não precisam ter medo, ninguém será vilão aqui._

_Bom, só pra encerrar logo, avisando que a partir de agora eu responderei às reviews no LiveJournal que criei recentemente. Criei só por criá-lo, então vou dar uma utilidade a ele, ahaha. O link está no meu perfil, dêem uma olhada. E não se esqueçam, deixem reviews com suas opiniões. ;D Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
